


Зеркала

by soul_of_spring



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape's niece - Freeform, Sirius Black Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_spring/pseuds/soul_of_spring
Summary: Иногда нашу жизнь меняет всего один человек - друг, любимый или... племянница?! Переворачивает все с ног на голову, примиряет старых врагов и учит жить почти с нуля. И даже Поттер уже не кажется таким ужасным.





	1. Speculum vitae (Зеркало жизни)

**Author's Note:**

> Канон в угоду автору учитывается до пятой книги.  
Большая часть действия происходит в ПостХоге, но периодически хронология скачет. Даты приводятся. 
> 
> Автор нежно любит и Северуса, и Сириуса, поэтому это своеобразная ода и "лучи добра". Чтоб всем было хорошо.  
Также кто-то, возможно, посчитает, что новый персонаж слишком МСшный, но автор всеми силами старался не переборщить)

_В зеркале, как известно, всё наоборот.   
Но без него мы никогда не увидели бы самих себя._

Северус устало отбросил очередное бездарное эссе, размашисто поставив внизу «Т». За двадцать лет работы со студентами он заметил, что умственные способности каждого нового поколения ещё скуднее, чем предыдущего. И это только начало учебного года. Что дальше будет, даже представить страшно!  
Последняя работа, которую он просматривал, была авторства Роджера Джемстоуна. Читая работу, Северус механически постукивал пальцами по столу. Да уж, почерк, как ни удивительно для такого разгильдяя, аккуратный. Да и содержание приличное… Но что-то здесь не то…

Ну конечно! Не хватает полдюйма! Чёрт возьми, даже у Поттера объём всегда был необходимый! Хотя ему-то помогала Грейнджер…

Хочется кофе. Настоящего, хорошо приготовленного. С молоком. Появилось безумное желание разбудить Мину, немедленно вызвать её, потребовать кофе, а потом всунуть ей эссе пятикурсников. Пусть бы проверяла. Заодно вспомнила бы теорию зелий. Ей полезно. Но уже почти два часа ночи, и девочка наверняка спит. Северус вздохнул и отправился варить кофе самостоятельно.

Он успел соскучиться по своей племяннице. После дня рождения младшей Уизли (впрочем, уже почти год как Малфой) Мина начала лечить Блэка и уже не заходила к Северусу при каждом удобном случае. Всё больше времени она проводила на Гриммо. И с каждым днём это раздражало Северуса всё сильнее. Пусть их с Блэком распри уже давно в прошлом, но то, что его девочка теперь по пятницам пьёт чай не с ним, а с этим Мародёром… 

Вильгельмина одним своим появлением перевернула всю его жизнь вверх ногами. Раньше он просто доказывал. Что он — не пустое место, что он способен на многое, что его ждёт блестящее будущее. Кому? Всем и вся. И чем это закончилось?.. Он просто _существовал_… От звонка до звонка, от собрания до собрания, от битвы до битвы. Когда-то так было всегда.

Прежде по ночам, очень-очень редко, Северуса посещала мысль, что здорово, наверное, когда у тебя есть ребёнок. Которого можно опекать и защищать, и который тоже любит тебя несмотря ни на что. 

Это странное слово — _семья_. Её не хотелось и в то же время безумно не хватало. Сестра пыталась до него достучаться, найти с ним какой-то контакт, но разница в десять лет сделала своё дело — они остались чужими, даже несмотря на редкие моменты близости. И так было гораздо проще. Не приходилось холодеть, как бедняге Люциусу, когда Лорд справлялся о здоровье Нарциссы или об успехах Драко. Родные и любимые — слабое место всякого. Северус всегда был в этом уверен, но некоторым стереотипам всё же приходится ломаться.

Он никогда не считал себя жертвой обстоятельств или неправильного выбора, нет. Вся наша жизнь — иллюзия. И Северус ненавидел их. Тех, кто _жил_, а не существовал. Они были яркими, счастливыми, правильными. Особенно остро он это чувствовал, глядя на Лили… Её он, конечно, не ненавидел. Дело обстояло ещё хуже. Северус её любил. Может, только в те мгновения он и жил?.. Может, именно поэтому раньше Северус так часто предпочитал жить _прошлым_? Но пришлось научиться жить настоящим. 

* * *

_1997 год, август_

Северус был не в настроении. Совсем не в настроении. Через каких-то пять дней начало этого чёртова учебного года, а он не успеет, просто не успеет дописать статью! Что ж поделать, тяжела и опасна жизнь двойного шпиона.

А во всём виноваты постоянное головокружение и сонливость, которые не покидают его вот уже три дня. Странное разбитое состояние, которое не имеет никаких причин. Всё же не такой он и старый, да и мигренью никогда не страдал. Надо что-то предпринять, чтобы успокоиться. Но, как только Северус встал, чтобы приготовить кофе, сработали охранные чары. Кто-то чужой направлялся в класс зелий. И должен был достичь его через полторы минуты…

Тихо, почти неслышно, Северус вышел из кабинета.

Минута.

Оказаться в конце класса и встать слева от двери.

Тридцать секунд.

Развернуться так, чтобы заклинание было направлено прямо на незваного гостя.

Дверь открылась. Некто в мантии, освещая себе путь Люмосом, осторожно вошёл в класс.

— Брось палочку, открой лицо, — жёстко скомандовал Северус. — Подними руки и медленно повернись.

Человек послушно сбросил капюшон, а Северус щелчком пальцев зажёг все факелы в классе. Перед ним стояла абсолютно незнакомая ему девушка, на вид лет восемнадцати. 

— Кто ты?

— Меня зовут Вильгельмина Харпер. Я… я дочь Элис Снейп и Ричарда Харпера. Я ваша племянница, мистер Снейп, — девушка говорила медленно, подбирая слова. Было видно, что она испугалась.

Северус не знал что сказать. Он четыре раза запрещал Элис общаться или связываться с ним. Впервые — ещё в школе. Да, чёрт возьми, ему было стыдно, что его сестра — сквиб. И тогда ему было наплевать, что она утратила магическую энергию в результате нервного срыва, когда мать чуть не умерла от драконьей оспы. 

Во второй раз — когда он уже стал Пожирателем, а Элис пришла рассказать, что уезжает со своим разлюбезным Ричардом в Австралию… Удачно, что их угораздило познакомиться в Косом переулке, когда сестре захотелось купить Северусу книгу по зельям. Благодаря этому они оказались вдали от войны.   
Третий — после исчезновения Лорда, когда появилась масса недовольных тем, что Северус так легко отделался. Тогда Элис, чуть не плача, сказала, что у неё родилась дочка, и она хотела попросить его стать её крестным отцом…

И четвертый, последний, когда он узнал, что Тёмный Лорд воскрес. Тогда он категорически запретил ей связываться с ним каким бы то ни было способом. Ради безопасности её же семьи.

Первые три попытки, естественно, ни к чему не привели: Элис была упрямой, как и сам Северус. Они продолжали общаться через камин. Редко, всего пару раз в году. Сестра звала его в гости, мечтала познакомить с племянницей, но Северус был не готов. Ему было легче думать, что у него нет никакой семьи. К тому же в четвёртый раз Элис сдержала обещание. Так какого чёрта здесь сейчас делает её дочь?! Если это, конечно, действительно она…

— Как ты здесь оказалась? — недоверие не отпускало.

— Понимаете… мне больше не к кому пойти за помощью. Три дня назад мама и папа попали в автокатастрофу. И погибли.

Северус внезапно понял причину своего необъяснимого недомогания в эти последние три дня и опустил палочку. Она, видимо, восприняв это как разрешение, бросилась к нему и крепко обняла.

Так его обнимала когда-то Элис. Старшая сестра, единственный родной человек, оставшийся после смерти матери. Все их встречи промелькнули в голове Северуса. Вот они с Элис после похорон сидят в обнимку на диване; вот сестра, увидев метку, называет его придурком и начинает плакать; а вот её лицо в пламени камина, после воскрешения Лорда: «Ты так привык врать в магическом мире, что у тебя нет никаких родственников, что уже и сам поверил в это, но я хочу, чтобы ты помнил: я всегда рядом. И я жалею об одном — что не могу сейчас тебя обнять».

Северус неловко положил руку ей на спину. Он не особо умел утешать. Вильгельмина снова посмотрела на него.

— А вы не очень похожи на маму, — в её глазах блеснули слёзы, но она быстро совладала с собой.

Северус облегчённо выдохнул: женские истерики, увы, до сих пор вызывали у него панику. Хвала Мерлину, обошлось. 

— Ты тоже не особо, — хмыкнул Северус. — Как ты оказалась тут, в Хогвартсе? — Вильгельмина отступила на шаг и достала из кармана медальон Принцев.

— Помните его? Вы с мамой зачаровали его: использовать можно всего однажды, чтобы оказаться поблизости от вас. И вот я здесь, в школе. Отец мне рассказывал немного о Хогвартсе, и я догадалась, что мне нужно в подземелья, — Вильгельмина застенчиво улыбнулась. Улыбка у неё была красивая.  
Мозаика сложилась, да и за время разговора мысли о том, что она может быть шпионом, показались параноидальными.

— Вильгельмина, пойдём ко мне в кабинет… Ты голодна?

— Нет, но чаю выпила бы, — тихо ответила она, — и, пожалуйста, зовите меня Мина… Я не люблю своё полное имя.

* * *  
_Тот же вечер…_

Они сидели и пили чай. Молча. Северус изучал свою племянницу. От Элис ей достались только длинные тёмно-русые волосы. Черты лица у неё были более мягкими, спокойными. Всё-таки больше она походила на своего красавчика-отца.

Мысль, что это может быть кто-то, принявший её облик и убивший всю семью Харперов, окончательно покинула Северуса. _Оборотное_ меняет внешность, но не ауру. А в её ауре не было ни тьмы, ни зла. 

Мина бросила взгляд на вазу, стоявшую недалеко от двери. Подарок Минервы. Конечно, вещь крайне бесполезная, но выбросить неудобно. Вот и стоит тут…

— Какая красивая, — сказала она. — Можно посмотреть?

— Конечно.

Мина, улыбнувшись, подошла к этажерке. Северус встал из-за стола, раздумывая, что для начала можно показать ей пару фотографий, а там видно будет. И тут дверь распахнулась…

— Здравствуй, Снейп, — холодно сказал Сириус Блэк. Сириус Блэк, год назад на его глазах упавший в Арку?.. Что за чёрт?.. — Удивлён, да?

— Блэк, ты мёртв, — уверено сказал Северус. Теперь он был убеждён, что весь этот цирк — просто сон. Видимо, он заснул от переутомления.

— Уже нет, — хрипло рассмеялся Блэк. — Дамблдору нужны такие, как я. И вот я здесь. Но к тебе я всего на пять минут, — Блэк пнул ногой дверь и направился к Северусу, засучивая рукава.

Значит, не сон. Просто мир сходит с ума. Теперь осталось дождаться Тёмного Лорда, который заявится к нему и признается в любви — и вечер удался. 

— Блэк, давай всё решим цивилизованно… — Северус понимал, что это звучит глупо. Но не сошла же эта псина там с ума? Или ему жизненно необходимо, воскреснув, перво-наперво набить морду «старине Нюниусу»?

Блэк наконец заметил Мину, и его губы растянулись в ехидной ухмылке.

— Ой, Нюнчик, прости, что помешал. Не знал, что у тебя тут гости. Но именно твоими стараниями я на год выпал из реальной жизни и завис чёрт знает где! Вот что тебе мешало тогда схватить Гарри за шкирку? За тобой должок.

Северус фыркнул и скинул мантию. Хочет драки — будет ему драка. Но не успел он и шага сделать, как за спиной Блэка оказалась Мина и с размаху опустила ему на голову ту самую вазу… 

О да! Это, вне всяких сомнений, _его_ племянница. Но чувство гордости сменилось мыслью, что будет плохо, если она окончательно отправила этого идиота на тот свет.

Северус подошёл к Блэку. Так, пульс есть. Значит, долгие объяснения с Альбусом не входят в список необходимых дел на сегодняшний вечер. Северус поднял глаза на Мину. Та в ужасе смотрела на Блэка, видимо, думая, что убила его. 

Северус не сдержал улыбки.

— Мина, я тебя прошу, в следующий раз будь осторожна. Ты чуть не проломила гениальному Мародёру череп. Я схожу за восстанавливающим зельем, — Северус вышел.

Когда он вернулся, то увидел, что Блэк уже пришёл в себя и разговаривает с Миной, которая присела рядом с ним на корточки.

— О, кто у нас проснулся, — едко заметил Северус.

— Ты же знаешь… _дядюшка_, я живучий, — Блэк захохотал. Северус недовольно покосился на Мину:

— Мина, будь добра не посвящать в наше родство каждого встречного-поперечного.

Она удивлённо моргнула, а потом так же хмуро посмотрела в ответ.

— А что не так-то? Мне совсем нельзя заикаться о нашем родстве? Поэтому ты так смотришь на меня, будто сейчас утопишь в этой склянке с зельем?

— Вильгельмина, — Блэк заулыбался ещё шире, — он всегда так смотрит. Со стилем жизни, увы, ничего не сделаешь…

* * *

На следующий день Блэк отчалил на Гриммо, — скорее всего, для слезливой встречи с Поттером — а Северус устроил скандал Дамблдору: видимо, старику одного раза было мало. Решил окончательно себя угробить! Год назад, при уничтожении _того самого_ кольца проклятье зацепило Дамблдора, но, хвала Мерлину, не смертельно: он всего лишь пролежал неделю без сознания. Но тогда хотя бы был повод! А теперь что?

Но Альбус только молча улыбался, выслушивая его внушение. В такие моменты становится понятно, почему Альбуса многие считают сумасшедшим. Все эти речи, что он виноват перед мальчиком, что тот заслужил немного любви… Ну что ж, каждый развлекается как может. При этом даже непонятно было, которого из мальчиков он имел в виду — Поттера или Блэка.

Остаток дня Северус провёл с Миной. Она рассказывала ему о своей жизни в Австралии, и, как Северус успел заметить ещё вчера, она обладала отменным чувством юмора. В отличие от него самого.

Северус в ответ мало что мог рассказать ей о себе. А в самом деле, что было рассказывать?.. О жизни двойного шпиона? Или о том, как одно его имя приводит в ужас всех студентов Хогвартса?

Как Северус и ожидал, вечером их вызвал к себе Альбус — он обещал уладить вопрос о переводе Мины в Хогвартс.

— Мисс Харпер, — Дамблдор улыбался, пожимая ей руку, — рад с вами познакомиться. Северус, твоя племянница само очарование, — он подмигнул ему, а Мина густо покраснела, протягивая своё личное дело. — Мисс Харпер, позвольте спросить… сколько вам лет?

— Десять дней назад исполнилось семнадцать, — ответила Мина, а Северус просто онемел от лжи, сказанной настолько невинно… Некоторым слизеринцам ещё учиться и учиться.

— Правда? — Альбус быстро пробежал глазами пергамент и отложил его в сторону. — Талантливая подделка, моя дорогая. Но неужели вы думаете, что я до сих пор не запросил информацию?

Вильгельмина покраснела ещё сильнее и опустила глаза:

— Прошу прощения, директор… просто я знаю ваши правила: раз мне шестнадцать, я должна быть на шестом курсе, но в моей школе мне оставалось учиться только год. Не хотелось бы терять лишнее время, ведь я была одной из лучших, — теперь Мина снова в упор взглянула на Альбуса, гордо подняв голову и напомнив Северусу его самого в юности. Дамблдор лукаво улыбнулся.

— Мисс Харпер, я готов исполнить вашу просьбу. Вы пойдёте на седьмой курс. А ваш возраст будет нашим маленьким секретом. Первого сентября Шляпа определит вас на факультет. Вы можете идти.

Мина быстро смекнула, что её тактично выпроваживают, и, еще раз поблагодарив директора, вышла из кабинета.

— Северус, мне очень жаль твою сестру. Но теперь ты должен быть крайне внимателен к её дочери. Она похожа на тебя, — Дамблдор смотрел сквозь Северуса, и было видно, что думает он о чём-то другом.

— Следующее собрание у Лорда через две недели, Альбус. Обстановка с каждым днём накаляется.

— Я знаю. Я дополнительно укрепил защиту школы. Это особенно актуально после твоего внезапного воссоединения с племянницей, — Альбус посерьёзнел. — Теперь даже на территории Хогсмида будут работать только портключи, сделанные лично мною.

— Это разумно, Альбус…

Дамблдор наконец посмотрел ему в лицо, и тут Северус понял, что удержаться он не сможет:

— Я хотел спросить, Альбус. Вы уже определились, кто в этом году будет преподавать защиту от тёмных сил?..

— Конечно, Северус. Это будет Сириус.

В этот момент только врождённая вежливость не позволила Северусу снова сказать, что он думает об Альбусе и обо всех расчудесных личностях магического мира.

* * *

За последние дни перед началом учебного года Мина ухитрилась превратить жизнь Северуса в ад. После разговора с Альбусом Северус обнаружил, что она перерыла половину его вещей, и буквально за волосы вытащил её из своего омута памяти. А всё это объяснялось фразой: «Я просто хотела узнать о тебе побольше».

Она вообще была нелепой. Думала, что если всем улыбаться, извиняться, то и тебе будут отвечать тем же. Но при этом она считала, что должна знать всё обо всех, и не чуралась рыться в чужих вещах. Ох, Северус уже предвкушал, с каким удовольствием посмотрит на её соперничество с Грейнджер.

А сегодня Мина еще начала бормотать, что если у неё будут друзья, то она хотела бы рассказывать им про себя всё как есть. Северус вполне обосновано ответил ей «нет». На что эта гордячка ему сказала: «Тогда, мистер Снейп, в пределах школы у нас с вами будут исключительно официальные отношения».  
Ох, какой ужас! Он уже просто плачет! Хоть на шее у него виснуть не будет, как Драко.

Но остатки совести напоминали Северусу, что это огромная школа, что Мина здесь никого не знает, что подростки после такого стресса гораздо тяжелее идут на контакт…

Загруженный противоречивыми мыслями, бредя по коридору, он умудрился наткнуться на Блэка.

— Ой, Нюниус! Чего нюни распустил и совсем приуныл? — Блэк засунул руки в карманы и насмешливо уставился на него.

— Иди к чёрту, Блэк! И девчонку с собой захвати! — Северус поздно сообразил, что зря ляпнул про девчонку. 

Но Блэк на это отреагировал так, что только хвалёная выдержка шпиона не позволила Северусу открыть рот от удивления.

— Подростки — они такие. Будь с ней помягче, что ли.

— Помягче? Да пусть делает, что хочет! Не желает общаться со мной в пределах школы — пожалуйста! Забота ей не нужна — не одиннадцать лет, — раздражённо бросил Северус.

— Хочешь, присмотрю за ней, обидчивый ты наш? — ухмыльнулся Блэк. Северус много чего хотел ответить этому… а потом подумал, что вообще-то судьба подкидывает ему шанс. Из этого милого чёрного пёсика может получиться неплохой наблюдатель.

— Тебе одной вазы мало было?

— Да, Снейп, давно хотел проверить на прочность свой череп, — гоготнул Блэк. — Просто девочку жалко. Одинокая, без друзей, только лишившаяся родителей и не желающая общаться с родным дядюшкой… Ужасная судьба.

Северус выхватил палочку и наставил её на Блэка.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, тупица, что будет, если она на каждом углу станет трепать, что я её дядя?! Да её через неделю отправят в гости к Лорду, чтобы я сидел смирно!

— О господи, Снейп, притормози. Меня просто Дамблдор уже просил приглядеть за ней, знал же, что с тобой каши не сваришь…

«Альбус просил? Он откуда знает?..»

— Будто с тобой сваришь.

— О да, я, несомненно, последний, к кому можно обратиться с просьбой _позаботиться_ о юной девушке, — ухмыльнулся Блэк, — но раз директор просит…

— Stupefy! — не задумываясь, рявкнул Северус.

— Protego! — молниеносно отреагировал Блэк. — Ох, отвык ты от моих шуток, Нюниус. Придётся сызнова привыкать, видишь же — я не так бесполезен, как ты думал. И за твоей племянницей я присмотрю, — последнюю фразу он сказал вполне серьёзно. — Кстати, ты как думаешь, на какой факультет её определят?

— Разве тут могут быть вопросы? — не совсем уверенно ответил Северус. — Слизерин. Или Рэйвенкло.

— А я вот сомневаюсь. Ставлю девяносто пять процентов на Гриффиндор и пять на Рэйвенкло. Она слишком решительная.

— Гриффиндор? Очень смешно. 

— Время покажет… — развёл руками Блэк и ушёл, что-то напевая себе под нос.

Да, эта псина определённо жива. И чувствует себя победителем. Ну как же, он ведь теперь _не-об-хо-дим!_ И ему, Северусу, к сожалению, тоже…

* * *

После напуганных первокурсников, прошедших распределение, настала очередь Вильгельмины. Северус склонялся к Рэйвенкло, всё-таки Мина не только крайне прилежна в учёбе, но и на редкость сообразительна…

Прошло несколько мгновений.

— Гриффиндор! — громко выкрикнула Шляпа. Северуса перекосило. О да, что может быть лучше!

Мина довольно улыбнулась и отправилась к гриффиндорскому столу, просто-таки светясь от счастья. Но больше всего Северуса разозлило, что свободное место оказалось именно рядом с выскочкой Грейнджер! Наверняка работа Блэка. Хотя… он и сам с удовольствием посмотрел бы, как эти две умницы-разумницы будут грызть друг другу глотки. Если будут, конечно…

* * *

За этими воспоминаниями Северус и не заметил, как наступил поздний вечер. Пора было ложиться: завтра пятница, зато в выходные он сможет спокойно отдохнуть…

* * *  
Последними у Северуса были второкурсники. Они готовили уменьшающее зелье. Северус бродил вдоль рядов, проверяя, точно ли выполняются его инструкции.

— Мистер Джонсон, кажется, я говорил про треть корня мандрагоры, почему же вы решили положить в котёл целый? Лень поделить? — деловито поинтересовался Северус у студента Рэйвенкло.

— Прости-ти-те, профессор, — затравленно пролепетал мальчишка. Северус фыркнул и продолжил обход.

Когда почти все ученики уже протестировали зелье и начали собираться, а до конца занятия оставались считанные минуты, в класс, тихо постучав, зашла Мина. Северус не ждал её сегодня, и на его лице промелькнула улыбка, но он мгновенно посерьёзнел: детишкам вовсе не обязательно быть в курсе его эмоций.

— Мисс Харпер! — завопил один из гриффиндорцев и бросился обнимать Мину.

— Мистер МакМиллан, — прошипел Северус, — я, кажется, не объявлял об окончании урока.

Студент посмотрел на преподавателя огорчённо, а Мина — укоризненно. Ну конечно, считает его бесчувственным сухарём. Чёрт знает, что творит Мина все эти годы! Северус махнул рукой:

— Так и быть, все свободны. Задание остаётся то же, что и в прошлый раз.

Дети, повскакав со своих мест, бросились обнимать Мину и наперебой что-то рассказывать ей. Мина с улыбкой достала огромный пакет со сладостями.

— Так, чей тут у меня молочный шоколад? Точно-точно, Мэри, я помню, это была ты! Только не дерись с сестрой! Орешки? Сейчас, сейчас, Майкл, дай найти их. И не бойтесь просить что-то у старшекурсников, они же из Хогсмида не вылезают!

Северус, стоя в стороне, наблюдал за этой идиллической картиной. Младшие курсы обожали Мину: она носила им сладости, рассказывала разные смешные истории и вообще всячески нянчилась с ними.

МакМиллан — тот, что первым бросился к Мине — повернулся на секунду в сторону Северуса, после чего потянул её за руку и что-то прошептал на ухо. Мина засмеялась и погладила мальчика по голове. После этого детишки ещё раз хором поблагодарили мисс Харпер и наконец ушли из класса. Северус облегчённо вздохнул.

— Привет, Северус, — Мина подскочила к нему и поцеловала в щёку. Они двинулись в его кабинет, а попутно Снейп щёлкнул пальцами, призывая домового эльфа из кухни.

— Не ждал тебя сегодня.

— У нас отменили две последние лекции, и я решила заскочить к тебе перед тем, как пойду к Сириусу, — ответила Мина.

В кабинете их уже ждал домовый эльф с двумя чашками чая.

— Что желает мастер Снейп? — поинтересовался Тинки.

— Мне только чай. Мина?

— Тинки, булочки с корицей сегодня есть? — Эльф кивнул, и Мина просияла: — Тогда штучек пять, если можно.

Она скинула мантию и предстала перед Северусом в платье… Опять. В последнее время Мина почти каждый день надевала платья, и это заставляло Северуса подозревать, что она вряд ли делает это просто для себя. 

— Надеюсь, оно куплено не на мои деньги? — приподнял бровь Северус. — Потому что если да, то я запрещаю тебе его носить.

— О господи, Северус, что опять не так?! — Мина фыркнула и оглядела себя: — Оно серое, приличное, даже практически без декольте! — И уже обиженно добавила: — Я думала, тебе понравится.

— Вряд ли ты наряжаешься для меня, — не остался в долгу Северус.

— Для профессора Дамблдора, — съязвила Мина. — Он же душка! И должна же я хоть чем-то порадовать человека, который за просто так каждый год даёт мне сюда порт-ключ. — Потом она ещё что-то пробормотала уже совсем тихо и достала из сумки маленькую коробочку: — Это тебе. Горький шоколад.

Губы Северуса вновь непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке. Мина постоянно печётся о нём, хотя, видит Мерлин, не такой уж он замечательный дядя.

— Какой Гриффиндор? — развел руками Северус. — Хаффлпафф по тебе слезами обливается. И ты слишком разбаловала этих детишек, кстати говоря.

— Северус, они же здесь совсем одни! — возмутилась Мина. — И скучают по родителям! И даже в Хогсмид за сладостями сходить не могут.

— А что там за секреты у вас с МакМилланом?

Мина хихикнула и сделала глоток чая.

— Он сказал, что рад моему приходу. Они, видишь ли, дружно решили, что я уехала и бросила тебя, оттого ты такой злющий.

Северус задохнулся от возмущения и уже приготовил целую тираду, но Мина накрыла его руку своей и мягко сказала:

— Я тоже соскучилась, Северус. Прости, с этой учёбой и лечением Сириуса я совсем забросила самого родного человека.

От улыбки Мины на душе стало тепло и спокойно. Северус тихонько сжал её ладошку в ответ, а потом уже поинтересовался:

— Как там Блэк, процесс продвигается?

— Более-менее, — Мина пожала плечами и задумалась. — Я брожу по его воспоминаниям, но до кошмаров мы пока не дошли. Они слишком глубоко, до этого столько всего надо пересмотреть… Вообще, это странное ощущение. Я ещё никогда не делала такого на практике, каждую секунду боюсь, что не справлюсь.

— Единственное, чем я могу тебя порадовать, — Северус отставил чашку и вынес свой объективный вердикт: — Блэк действительно стал выглядеть лучше.

Мина просияла, услышав это. Ну конечно, её доброе отношение к Блэку только укрепилось за эти годы. Она переживала за него так же, как и остальные.

— Но при этом его аура всё ещё разорвана, правда, уже не так сильно, как прежде… — начала бормотать Мина, видимо, не до конца веря в свои успехи. — Кстати, Северус, я совсем забыла тебе сказать, завтра в гости к близнецам иду. В воскресенье ещё смогу к тебе заскочить, но завтра — точно нет.

— Тогда понятно, почему ты сегодня прибежала, — хмыкнул Северус.— Хитрюга.

— Ну Се-е-еверус, — Мина жалобно посмотрела на него, — ну не злись.

— Всё нормально. Я тогда завтра навещу Люциуса.

В этот момент в глазах Мины мелькнуло что-то, похожее на любопытство, но она смолчала.

Они ещё какое-то время обсуждали дела и планы, пока Мина не обратила внимание на то, что ей уже полчаса как надо быть на Гриммо. Крепко обняв Северуса и забрав оставшиеся булочки, Мина унеслась спасать Блэка из омутов «зла и скорби».

* * *

_1998 год, июль-август_

_Интерлюдия «Безумное лето 98-го» _

— Ну что ж, — сказал Северус, когда они оказались в Тупике Прядильщиков, — чувствуй себя как дома. На втором этаже комната слева — моя, справа — бывшая комната твоей матери. Можешь переделывать, как считаешь нужным. В подвал без моего разрешения не заходить: там лаборатория.

— Мрачновато, — задумчиво произнесла Мина, осматриваясь. — Но всё равно, думаю, здесь будет достаточно уютно. Я рада, что ты предложил поселиться у тебя.

— Ну, ты же ещё несовершеннолетняя, мне от тебя пока никуда не деться, — не удержался от усмешки Северус.

Мина хмыкнула и, подхватив чемодан, двинулась по лестнице. Как они уживутся в одном доме, Северус пока не собирался размышлять. Но, учитывая, что Мина, кажется, не была отягощена буйным гриффиндорским темпераментом, оставалось надеяться, что неплохо.

* * *

Через пару дней, вернувшись с долгой и утомительной встречи с редактором «Вестника зельеварения», Северус в первую минуту подумал, что ошибся домом. Вместо серых обоев появились бежевые. Да ещё и в цветочек. В прихожей — крючки для одежды, незнакомый шкаф, а в гостиной, насколько было видно издалека, стало непривычно светло. Оттуда и вышла Мина с какими-то непонятными досками в руках.

— О, привет, Северус! — радостно произнесла Мина и, прислонив доски к стене, бросилась обниматься. От такой наглости Снейп на мгновение потерял дар речи.

— Вильгельмина, что это? — холодно произнёс он.

— Ой, ты про рубашку? — всполошилась Мина, и теперь Северус заметил, что на ней ещё и какой-то балахон. Предположительно мужской. — Это моя обычная домашняя одежда, так удобнее…

— В первую очередь, про _это_, — Северус указал палочкой на стены.

— Тебе орхидеи не нравятся? — разочарованно спросила Мина. — Хорошо, хорошо, я их уберу… — засуетилась она. — А какие цветы ты любишь?

— Меня волнует, что ты вообще сотворила с моим домом!

— Ну-у-у… решила сделать его более пригодным для жилья и-и-и… для приёма гостей, — забормотала Мина, убирая заклинанием цветы со стен. — У тебя же наверняка руки не доходят.

Она стёрла последнюю орхидею и обезоруживающе улыбнулась:

— Я добавила света и объема и заказала новую мебель. Стало намного уютнее. Уверена, тебе понравится! Жаль, ты в лабораторию не велел заходить…

— Откуда деньги? — продолжал допрос Северус.

Мина обиженно вспыхнула:

— Твоих не тронула! Я сдавала дом в Австралии!

— А разрешения спросить лень было?

— А то я не понимаю, что раз ты здесь живёшь по два месяца в году, так ещё лет десять думал бы по поводу ремонта, — Мина насупилась. — Радовался бы, что я все сделала за каких-то полдня.

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, — сдался Северус, — ты молодец. Довольна? — устало спросил он.

— Ещё бы! — тут же просияла Мина и снова схватилась за доски. — Если что, лазанья на кухне.

— Лазанья?.. — удивлённо приподнял брови Северус.

— Да, Северус, это _такая еда_. Я понимаю, что ты привык питаться сарказмом, но теперь придётся разнообразить рацион.

Северус не выдержал и улыбнулся. Такая неожиданная забота была совсем ни к чему. Но это было приятно.

— Мина… — обратился он к поднимавшейся по лестнице Мине, — если тебе так нравятся орхидеи, можешь вернуть их.

Она радостно подпрыгнула и кивнула.

* * *

— Добрый день, профессор Снейп, — услышал Северус голос Поттера и вздрогнул. При входе в гостиную стояли его «обожаемый» ученик, выскочка Грейнджер и не менее «обожаемый» Блэк. А всю эту процессию возглавляла ненаглядная Мина.

— Мерлин, Поттер, только вас мне сегодня и не хватало. Хотя от Вильгельмины можно было ожидать чего-то подобного.

Мина показала ему язык, Блэк картинно схватился за сердце:

— Неужели меня ты рад видеть меньше? Ах, как же ты жесток, Нюниус!

— Я решил воспользоваться случаем, и ещё раз поблагодарить вас за всё… — подхватил Поттер…

— …Лучше благодарите именинницу, что она пустила вас в дом, — неприветливо оборвал его Северус. — Меня вы уже благодарили. Дважды. После третьего раза я навсегда пожалею о своём последнем уроке легилименции.

Только такой идиот, как нынешний Герой Всея Магического, мог благодарить его за то, что он, сорвавшись, выдал перед последней битвой всю информацию этому лохматому придурку, который потом, вместо того, чтобы разорвать на части и Альбуса, и его самого, Северуса, ещё и рассыпается в…

Он досадливо поморщился.

— Северус, ты позволишь мне накрыть на стол? — спросила Мина.

— Развлекайтесь, — ответил Снейп и, подхватив книгу, отправился в свою комнату.

Он понимал, что это не совсем вежливо, и знал, что только этих людей и можно было ожидать на дне рождения Вильгельмины. Но как они все представляют себе светскую беседу?..

Через час к нему в комнату буквально вломился Блэк.

— Ну всё, Снейп-змей, пора выползать из своего логова. Все собрались, и твоя племянница точно перестанет сиять, если её любимый дядюшка будет дуться на весь мир в своей комнате.

— Блэк, ты придурок, — отозвался Северус, захлопнув книгу и проигнорировав слова про «дуться». — Вот о чём мне говорить с ними? Как ты это себе представляешь?

— А мне?

— Ну, ты-то, в отличие от меня, та ещё душа компании.

— На любой пьянке нужен человек, который будет хмуро сидеть в углу и игнорировать всех и вся.

— Кто хоть там пришёл? — устало поинтересовался Северус.

— Четверо Уизли, Невилл, Луна и твой любимый крестник. Возможно, чуть позже будут ещё Ремус и Тонкс. Ну, и должна прибыть та подруга Мины из Австралии.

— Эвелин. Да, мы уже знакомы, — Северус скептически поджал губы. — О Мерлин, Блэк, я им что, в роли инквизитора понадобился?

— Если не хочешь испортить Мине праздник, то хоть в какой роли, главное, иди в гостиную, — Блэк схватил его за руку, и Северус поневоле встал.

— С чего это ты вдруг стал таким добреньким?

— Я ж альтруист, забыл? — хитро улыбаясь, ответил Блэк, когда они спускались по лестнице.


	2. Omnia mutantur, nihil interit (Все меняется, ничего не исчезает)

В положенное для посещений время Северус прибыл в больницу святого Мунго. Его целью был пятый этаж, отделение душевнобольных. На посту, как и положено, сидела медсестра.

— Джейн, у мистера Малфоя по-прежнему никаких улучшений? — почти проникновенно спросил Северус.

— К сожалению, нет, — сочувствующе покачала головой сестра. 

— К нему можно?..

— Конечно, мистер Снейп. Проходите.

Люциус встретил его безмерно гостеприимно. Он поднял глаза от альбома, в котором возил карандашом, долгим мутным взглядом посмотрел на Северуса и снова вернулся к своему занятию. Сегодня он был даже оригинален — рисовал странного вида розочки, а не нарциссы, как обычно.

— Интересно, когда у тебя появилась такая тяга к живописи, а, Люциус?..

Тот не отвечал, продолжая пачкать альбом.

— Малфой, прекращай паясничать, обход только через два часа.

— Конечно! — фыркнул тот. — Ты уже однажды это говорил, а сюда заявился этот Джефферсон, и мне пришлось примерять дурацкий зелёный бантик и убеждать его, что я наряжаюсь к рождественскому балу! И это в июне!

— Люци, сумасшедшие говорят именно что-то в этом духе, — ухмыльнулся Северус, вспоминая свою карьеру шпиона, — И ты, кстати, хорошо сымпровизировал. Я даже не ожидал.

— Иди к чёрту, Северус!

— Спасибо на добром слове, но я там уже был.

— Северус, — Люциус заложил карандаш за ухо и повернулся к нему, — ну вот зачем ты пришёл, а? Не с кем больше пикироваться? Позови Люпина. Или лучше Блэка. Вы же с ним так хорошо поладили… — Люциус фыркнул, а губы Северуса растянулись в ехидной улыбке. Они оба просто неисправимы.

— Люциус, во-первых, я пришёл к тебе с хорошей новостью. А во-вторых, некоторым людям бывает свойственно скучать по другим, представляешь?

— Даже так? — Люциус присвистнул. — Северус, а может, после почти двадцати лет ловкого шпионства у тебя появилось такое чувство, как совесть?.. Хотя, думаю, прелестная мисс Харпер просто умело взлелеяла её ростки. Жаль, звёзды расположились так, что мы не смогли объединить наши семьи, — Малфой подмигнул Снейпу, — а то Уизли, знаешь ли…

— …Весьма хитроумная и ловкая особа, которую твоя жена уже обожает, — Северус сел на стул для посетителей, который всегда стоял в палате. — Кстати, хорошая новость у меня как раз по поводу неё…

— Она неизлечимо больна? Разводится с Драко? Завела любовника? — что-что, а юмор у Люциуса остался прежним. 

— Нет, — Северус представил сейчас реакцию своего давнего друга и хмыкнул: — Просто скоро она подарит тебе внука.

— Что-о-о?.. — бедняга Люциус так округлил глаза, будто не ожидал, что от браков появляются дети. — Скажи, что пошутил.

— Люциус, ты же сумасшедший… Ты должен радоваться, что скоро появится рыженький Малфой и…

— Ты помнишь, что происходило с гонцами, которые приносили дурные вести? — перебил его Люциус и снова взялся за карандаш.

— Не стоит. Кто же тогда придёт к Драко и скажет, что тебе становится лучше? — ухмыльнулся Северус. — И подбросит мысль новоиспечённой миссис Малфой, что дед был бы счастлив нянчить внука. А уж та убедит Поттера… Знаешь, ты должен даже радоваться, что твоя невестка — сестра лучшего друга Героя. Беременной-то Поттер точно не откажет.

— А раньше она этого сделать не могла?!

— Люциус, ты и сам знаешь, что было слишком много шума и недовольных. А также оголтелых авроров, срочно заболевших чувством справедливости. Твоё мнимое сумасшествие было лучшим прикрытием. Но от твоих актёрских способностей я просто в восторге. В первые минуты я даже поверил…

— Спасибо за комплимент, Северус, — Люциус отсалютовал карандашом. — Буду стараться в том же духе. Но всё-таки ты пришёл ко мне не только потому, что хотел рассказать о беременности Уи… _жены Драко_ и соскучился. Выкладывай последние новости магического мира, — Малфой поправил подушки и, наконец отложив карандаш, царственно уселся на кровати.

— С чего бы начать… Как ты помнишь, Мина поддалась нашим уговорам и согласилась лечить Блэка. В день рождения твоей невестки она подловила момент и вот уже месяц бегает на Гриммо каждую пятницу. Нянчится с ним как с ребёнком… — Северус пренебрежительно пожал плечами. — Непривычно до ужаса.

— О да, раньше-то она нянчилась только с тобой, — хихикнул Люциус. Не по-мужски как-то хихикнул.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Северус, но тем не менее задумался. Старый друг определённо лучше новых двух. И уж ему-то можно рассказать о своих подозрениях. — Люци, я боюсь, у неё кто-то появился.

— Северус, твоей племяннице скоро двадцать, — сурово отчеканил Люциус, — она же не монахиня, в конце концов. Я понимаю, ты заавадишь любого, кто к ней прикоснётся, но Вильгельмина уже взрослая девушка, и она не проведёт всю жизнь возле тебя.

— Да знаю я. Я ж не какой-нибудь ревнивый папаша, — отмахнулся Северус. — Просто хочу, чтобы это был достойный человек. Который не обидит её. И в котором я буду уверен.

— А с чего вдруг такие подозрения?

— Она стала носить платья, — Северус произнёс это жёстко, словно приводил неоспоримое доказательство в суде. — Даже вчера она заскочила ко мне буквально на пять минут и тоже в платье!  
Люциус, на удивление, не расхохотался, а задумался. А потом как можно более осторожно произнёс:

— А ты не думаешь, что это… она… для Блэка?

— Мерлин и Моргана! Люциус, ты здесь и правда сходишь с ума! — Северус уж точно не ожидал такой нелепости от Малфоя. — Ты забыл, сколько ему лет? И мы это проходили ещё в школе, когда дура Браун разнесла сплетню, что между ними что-то есть.

— Северус, — задушевно начал Люциус, — а ты на все сто уверен, что между ними действительно никогда ничего не было?

— В противном случае зачем ему было путаться с этой Клариссой из школы авроров?

— А может, именно поэтому Мина его тогда избегала? — вкрадчиво продолжал Люциус. — Заметь, именно с того момента, как у него завязались отношения с той женщиной, твоя племянница практически перестала с ним общаться. Исключение составляли лишь общие праздники вашего дружного Ордена феникса. Который, к слову, уже никому и не нужен был.

— Люциус… Это не может быть правдой, — упрямо заявил Северус.

— Я просто опираюсь на твои рассказы, Северус, — пожал плечами Люциус. — Я не истина в последней инстанции, особенно в сложившейся ситуации, — он обвёл жестом больничные стены. — Я просто поделился своими мыслями, дабы — не приведи, конечно, Мерлин, чтобы я оказался прав, — ты никому не свернул шею.

Северус задохнулся от возмущения, а Люциус улыбнулся и откинулся на подушки:

— Никак не возьму в толк, как в тебе умещаются ледяной цинизм в отношении всех и вся и такая сентиментальность по отношению к этой девушке…

— Люциус, я её люблю, — недовольно буркнул Северус. — Она моя племянница, — тут же добавил он, словно в оправдание.

— Знаешь, она, кажется, первая женщина, ответившая тебе взаимностью, — усмехнулся Малфой. Северус хмуро взглянул на Люциуса, и тот сдался: — Пошутить уже нельзя? Всё будет в порядке, главное — не накручивай себя. И давай отправляйся к   
Драко и моей _дражайшей_ невестке. Передай им от меня поздравления, что ли… — Люциус со вздохом взял бумагу и снова принялся за свои отвратительные розочки…

Встреча с Люциусом заставила Северуса вновь погрузиться в воспоминания. И о том времени, когда они победили Лорда, — в особенности.

* * *

_1997 год, сентябрь_  
Когда Северус вошёл в класс зелий, то увидел, что Мина сидит рядом с Грейнджер, а Поттер устроился где-то в сторонке.

Ну вот, видимо, никакого соперничества не предвидится. Жаль, это было бы интереснее, чем дружба.

— Мисс Харпер, я понимаю ваш выбор соседки, но я намерен проверить _ваши_ знания, а не Грейнджер. Да и Поттер без неё точно ничего дельного не сварит, так что уступите место нашему герою.

В первую секунду подумалось, что сейчас Мина начнет реветь. Она прикусила губу и нахмурилась. Северус понял, что только ещё сильнее портит отношения с Миной, но уже не мог остановиться:

— И не надо уходить за последнюю парту: я собираюсь за вами наблюдать.

Пока Поттер покорно занимал место рядом с Грейнджер, правда, не переставая авадить его глазищами Лили, Мина что-то тихо бормотала себе под нос, а потом неожиданно бросила сумку на первую парту рядом с Драко. Северус сделал вид, что ему безразлично, но понимал, что это Мина устроила нарочно.

— Харпер? — тихо и презрительно бросил Малфой, пока Северус писал рецепт зелья на доске.

— Драко? — в тон ему парировала Мина.

— Мы с тобой на брудершафт не пили, чтобы ты называла меня по имени! — возмутился Драко.

— А ты не старше меня в два раза, чтобы я называла тебя по фамилии, — не сдавалась Мина. — И не волнуйся, зелье тебе не испорчу, — презрительно фыркнула она.

Ругались эти двое шёпотом, и Северус не вслушивался в диалог Мины и Драко, понимая только, что непонятно зачем она решила подружиться с его крестником.

В классе варили кровевосстанавливающее зелье. Процесс требовал внимания, и в аудитории было довольно тихо. Не считая перешептывания двух надоедливых «детишек» за первой партой.

— Мистер Малфой, мисс Харпер, если я услышу ещё хоть слово, вы оба будете удалены из класса, — не выдержал Северус.

Мина снова прожгла его взглядом, до которого Поттеру со всей его невысказанной Авадой было ещё расти и расти, и больше не открывала рта до конца урока. Жаль только, что это не помогло им с Драко сварить идеальное зелье. «Выше ожидаемого» можно было поставить с натяжкой, в отличие от «Превосходно», которое честно заработали Поттер и Грейнджер.

Северус был в бешенстве. Неужели _его племянница_ настолько бездарна в зельеварении?!

— Так, давай уточним: в чём я провинилась? — дежурная улыбка Мины была обращена к Малфою.

— Ты гриффиндорка, — прошипел тот, пока они складывали вещи.

— Мне вообще-то Шляпа и Слизерин предлагала, — миролюбиво заметила Мина, — но потом решила, что во мне слишком много авантюризма. И, скорее всего, я именно поэтому надеюсь, что мы сможем стать друзьями, — она подмигнула   
совершенно ошарашенному Малфою и поспешила вдогонку за остальными.

Северус так и не смог понять, что было у неё на уме.

...Далеко не сразу Драко смог перебороть свою антипатию к гриффиндорцам, но всё же по прошествии времени они с Миной стали общаться на зельях достаточно миролюбиво.

А Северус всё это время помогал Блэку в создании иллюзий для тестирования выпускников. Впервые он был согласен со своим врагом: детям надо уметь хоть как-то защищаться и выживать в любых условиях. Северус также хорошо запомнил, как Блэк между делом выразил недовольство по поводу того, что Мина помогала Драко в одном из испытаний… А чуть позже рассказал о дурацкой речи о дружбе Годрика Гриффиндора и Салазара Слизерина, впечатлившей некоторых старшекурсников. Она всю жизнь провела вдали от извечной межфакультетской вражды и слишком верила в романтические идеалы. 

А закончилось всё это тем, что на пороге кабинета Северуса появился Драко. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, он пробормотал какие-то непонятные извинения и сказал, что не знает, как это всё передать словами, поэтому просто покажет. Драко положил перед ним небольшой флакончик со своими воспоминаниями и пообещал вернуться через час.

Северус, заинтригованный, вылил воспоминания Драко в чашу. Интересно, что же опять случилось? Он окунулся в омут и просто не поверил своим глазам!

Ему предстояло любоваться незабываемым зрелищем: совместной попойкой слизеринцев и гриффиндорцев, спровоцированной речью Мины и организованной, конечно же, ненаглядным крестником и Поттером-в-каждой-бочке-затычка!  
Перед ним была Выручай-комната, где царил бардак, который мог случиться, только если объединить гостиную Гриффиндора и гостиную Слизерина. И здесь (_вперемешку!_) сидели выпускники обоих факультетов и обсуждали занятие по защите. Мина расположилась на диване рядом с Драко. Она улыбалась ему, и они о чём-то мирно разговаривали.

Глядя на Драко, Северус прекрасно понял, что слизеринцы здесь только благодаря его выбору, они пошли за своим старостой. Как и всегда. А тот не сводил изучающего взгляда с Мины. 

В итоге ближе к полуночи из Выручай-комнаты разошлись почти все, кроме его драгоценной племянницы, Драко, Лонгботтома и неразлучной гриффиндорской троицы.

В какой-то момент Малфой совсем разлёгся на диване и нарочито медленно произнёс:

— Никогда не думал, что буду пить с гриффиндорцами… Куда катится мир?.. — Малфой сделал глоток виски.

— Ко всем чертям катится, — незамедлительно ответил Поттер и неожиданно для всех присутствующих положил голову на колени суровой Грейнджер. Та широко распахнула глаза:

— Гарри?!

— Гермиона, сжалься, я уже четвёртый год смертельно завидую Живоглоту. Он имеет полное право устраиваться так уютно, когда захочет. Я пьян. Позволь мне поспать на твоих коленях…

— Ой, какая рома-а-антика, — протянул Драко. — Мина, может, ты позволишь мне сделать то же самое? — он обнял её, но та вывернулась и пренебрежительно фыркнула:

— Только попробуй, я дяде пожалуюсь.

— Дяде? А кто у нас дядя? Грейнджер, ты не в курсе?

Грейнджер отрицательно помотала головой и с мечтательной улыбкой начала перебирать волосы Поттера… Северуса аж покоробило. Но тут Мина с самым безобидным выражением лица вдруг заявила:

— Северус Снейп.

Реакция у всех была разная: Лонгботтом грохнулся мимо удобного и вполне вместительного пуфика, на котором собрался расположиться, Уизли поперхнулся виски, дремавший Поттер распахнул глаза и вскочил с дивана, игнорируя неожиданные   
ласки Грейнджер, та же, ко всеобщему удивлению, рассмеялась, а Драко буквально позеленел — видимо, от анализа собственных эмоций.

Вся компания мгновенно протрезвела. Северус приуныл: двух месяцев не прошло, а уже далеко не один человек в курсе секретной информации, владеть которой вправе только трое, да и то при условии, что двое из них покоятся в могилах.

— То есть… я этого… клеился к своей сестре, что ли? — спросил Драко в ужасе. Мина рассмеялась и кивнула.

— То есть как это к сестре? — осведомился Уизли.

— Он мой крёстный, — пояснил Драко. — Ой… даже представить боюсь, каким заклинанием он меня теперь шарахнет.

И тут произошло то, что ещё больше поразило Северуса: Драко закрыл лицо руками… а через секунду рассмеялся. Искренне. И открыто. Такого смеха у него Северус не помнил очень давно. А следом расхохотались и остальные…  
Воспоминание Драко закончилось, и Северус тяжело вздохнул, гипнотизируя омут памяти. Интересно, что плохого он сделал кому-то там, наверху?.. Впрочем, можно было сразу понять, что от внучки своенравной Эйлин Принц следует ждать одних лишь неприятностей.

Через час Драко вернулся, как и обещал. Правда, не один. Он тащил за руку решительно упиравшую Мину, которая вопила, что лучше прыгнет с Астрономической башни.

Отношение Мины было легко объяснимо. На своих уроках он постоянно при всём классе тыкал её носом в самые незначительные недочёты. Это жестоко било по самолюбию обоих. Северус злился, что она ни черта не может сварить без помарок, Мину же доводили до бешенства его необъективность и бестактность. Драко посмотрел на хмурого Северуса, на озлобленную Мину, потом рявкнул: «Миритесь давайте!» — и вышел, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.  
* * *

Конечно же, они с Миной после этого помирились. Правда, на тот момент Мина умудрилась начать часто забегать к Блэку с компанией Поттера.

Единственным, что немного грело душу Северуса, было то, что кроме как с Грейнджер (и то, хвала Мерлину, лишь по поводу учебы) она ни с кем из этой шайки особо близко не сошлась. Скорее всего, тут сыграло свою роль как раз то, что гриффиндорцы были теперь в курсе их с Северусом родства.

Мина, конечно, приходила и к самому Северусу, но теперь-то Драко смог доходчиво объяснить Вильгельмине, зачем надо оберегать эту тайну. И она молчала. Так же, как и остальные. Молчала очень долго, до самой осады Хогвартса.

* * *

Северусу полюбилось проводить выходные дома после того, как Мина появилась в его жизни. Она выпытывала у него секреты сложных снадобий, с удовольствием занималась хозяйством, частенько готовила что-то вкусное и иногда даже чересчур опекала его. И теперь, когда она переехала в общежитие к своей ненаглядной подружке, без неё было очень непривычно и как-то… _пусто_.В такие моменты Северусу почему-то хотелось видеть не Мину, а Блэка. Это было странно и даже смешно: он никогда не думал, что вражда с бывшим недругом может настолько сойти на нет, что они станут выпивать вместе. Трудно сказать, с чего всё началось.

Преподавательская должность сделала Блэка менее агрессивным, более терпимым и уравновешенным. И, к удивлению Северуса, гораздо более миролюбивым. Но когда начались эти попойки?.. Нет, точно не тогда, когда Блэк предложил присмотреть за Миной. И не тогда, когда Северус просил его, чтобы Мина поехала на Рождество в штаб Ордена. Скорее всего это началось с лазарета…

* * *

_1998 год, май_

Северус открыл глаза. Голова, казалось, была налита свинцом… а ногами он вообще не мог толком пошевелить. По окружавшей обстановке можно было догадаться, что он, скорее всего, у мадам Помфри.

— О, Снейп, очнулся! — раздался рядом бодрый возглас.

Северус вздрогнул и сосредоточился: Блэк?.. Что он здесь делает?.. Последнее, что он помнил, — это озеро, Мину с отобранной палочкой, а потом… _Долохов!_

— Что с Миной?! — испуганно вскрикнул Северус, пытаясь подняться.

— Тебе лучше пока не вставать, — спокойно сказал Блэк. — С ней всё в порядке, не тревожься…

— Последнее, что я помню — заклятие Долохова…

— Знаешь, дальше всё было очень даже забавно. — Сириус откинулся на спинку кресла и рассказывал всё чересчур заботливым тоном: — Я случайно заметил вас и, естественно, бросился на помощь… Да, Снейп, как тупой гриффиндорец, можешь не гримасничать. Но я не рассчитал скорость Долохова. И закончилось бы всё это крайне плачевно, если бы не твоя племянница, снова испугавшаяся за дядюшку. Только в этот раз было не вазой по голове, а ножом в спину. За отсутствием палочки. Знаешь, Мина, мне кажется, никогда до конца не поверит в магию… Думаю, сказалась печальная судьба её родителей.

— Блэк, если ты сейчас добавишь «Северус, мой мальчик», я подумаю, что ты решил стать клоном Дамблдора, — фыркнул Северус.

— Нет, я просто пытаюсь быть вежливым, — усмехнулся Блэк. — Знаешь, ты слишком тяжёлый. А тащить тебя пришлось долго. Но, как видишь, мы тебя всё-таки доволокли.

— Блэк, как?.. Ворота же были закрыты.

— Тайный проход, Снейп. Ладно…

— Подожди! — махнул рукой Северус и всё-таки сел на кровати. — Выкладывай всё. Давно я тут валяюсь? Идёт ли осада?

— Ты без сознания двое суток. Защита вот-вот будет пробита, Дамблдор уже не может её удерживать. У нас есть ещё максимум день, так что хорошо, что ты приходишь в форму, — быстро выдал основную информацию Блэк. — Мои друзья тоже уже на подлёте. Финал войны не за горами.

— О чёрт, — прошипел Северус, так как память уже потихоньку возвращалась, — труд почти года насмарку!

— Ты про Феликс Фелицис? — хмыкнул Блэк. — А почему, ты думаешь, ты так быстро пришёл в себя? Вильгельмина его нашла, а Гермиона доварила. Сейчас строго по норме раздают всем желающим сражаться. Я всё-таки пойду позову Мину, — Блэк встал с кресла и отряхнулся, — а то она так сильно переживала за тебя, что чуть не разнесла к чертям собачьим всю твою лабораторию.

— Блэк, постой.

— Да?..

— То есть… можно сказать, что ты меня спас?

— Нет, скорее, это сделала Мина. Я был просто ассистентом, — усмехнулся Блэк, поправляя мантию.

— Спасибо, — Северус протянул руку.

В глазах Блэка мелькнуло удивление. Задумавшись на секунду, он пожал ладонь Северуса. Хорошо так пожал, чувствительно.

Так, наверное, и начала сходить на нет вражда бывшего гриффиндорца и бывшего слизеринца, хотя раньше казалось, что она будет длиться вечно.


	3. Lapsus memoriae (Ошибка памяти)

На следующий день с утра Северус получил короткую записку от Мины, где та извинялась, что забыла про его занятия с Иви, и писала, что заскочит к нему уже вечером. Северус мысленно взвыл. Он и сам благополучно запамятовал, что сегодня его ожидал очередной кошмар. Может, воспользоваться случаем и написать, что он заболел?.. И Мина пораньше будет, и Эвелин терпеть не придётся.

Эвелин… Соедините в одном котле имена Эйлин, Элис, Лили, добавьте фамилию Эванс, перемешайте — но ни в коем случае не взбалтывайте! — и получите _Эвелин_. У Высших Сил, несомненно, своеобразный юмор.

Летом, перед поступлением в Высшую Школу Магии, Мина притащила эту девицу, дабы познакомить _дядюшку с задушевной подругой_. Северус уже был о ней наслышан, но ни разу ещё не видел, поэтому в первый момент чуть не потерял дар речи. Ну конечно, не каждый день ведь встречаешь девушку, столь сильно похожую на Лили Эванс. Хорошо хоть глаза не зеленые. Ехидный голосок в голове шепнул о переселении душ: Северус уже был наслышан от Мины, что её подруга родилась в день первого исчезновения Лорда — тридцать первого октября. Но это, пожалуй, было бы перебором даже для магического мира.

При ближайшем знакомстве выяснилось, что сходство было исключительно внешним. Болтливая, как Эйлин, упрямая, как Элис, и только от Лили в ней не было _ни-че-го_. Северусу подруга Мины не понравилась, но порой ему всё же приходилось терпеть её присутствие — не мог же он запретить ей приходить иногда к ним в гости, — и единственным плюсом переезда Мины в общежитие было отсутствие этой особы у него в доме. 

Но напрасно Северус решил, что избавился от неё, не тут-то было! После года обучения в Высшей Школе для колдомедиков Мина посетовала, что Иви выбрала своей специальностью зелья, а в академии им дают только азы. Северус не смог отказать Мине, которая так долго его упрашивала, и вот уже год, два раза в месяц — по воскресеньям, — на его пороге появлялась Эвелин Эверин.

Честно говоря, вначале всё шло очень неплохо, Северус даже был приятно удивлён. Иви внимательно слушала его, ассистировала в приготовлении зелий и лишь изредка бросала на него задумчивые взгляды. Но с недавних пор она стала его кошмаром: месяца три назад началась атака боем. Она стала спорить с ним! По поводу и без повода. Всегда. Согласиться, казалось, было для неё равносильно самоубийству. И о причине Северус догадывался. Раньше Эвелин изредка, ненавязчиво пыталась пригласить его на ужин или прогуляться, мотивируя это тем, что _каждый_ хотя бы иногда должен отдохнуть от работы, ненадолго отключиться от дел… Северус упорно отказывал, ссылаясь на _крайнюю_ занятость. Он подозревал, что таким образом Эвелин просто мстит ему за невнимание, иначе такую внезапную перемену никак было не объяснить. Но даже если он и был ей симпатичен, какое совместное будущее могло быть у двадцатилетней и сорокалетнего?  
Неожиданно в голове вновь всплыли слова Люциуса. «А что, если это для Блэка?» И правда, если одна девушка заинтересовалась мужчиной на двадцать лет старше, то почему то же самое не могло произойти с другой? Но нет, Мина же не такая, она умная девочка… или?..

* * *

_Декабрь, 1997 год_

На кухне Гриммо, 12 стоял немыслимый галдеж. Северус уже жалел, что решил сегодня позавтракать вместе с Миной и остальными. Она-то, безусловно, была счастлива и сияла, как начищенный галеон. А уж как вчера она при всех повисла у него на шее! Да ещё и эти их понимающие улыбочки… так и хотелось шарахнуть всех каким-нибудь проклятием.

А члены Ордена не могли успокоиться, обсуждая события вчерашнего дня. Да Северус и сам был под впечатлением: он отправился выполнять поручение Альбуса, и тут вдруг выяснилось, что Блэк, Тонкс и Поттер с дружками устроили набег на Гринготтс и ограбили сейф Беллатрикс. И вытащили оттуда хоркрукс.

Новости, безусловно, радовали. Правда, Блэк опять чуть себя не угробил, когда Лестрейнджи швырнули ему в спину какое-то проклятое зеркало, осколки которого невозможно было вытащить с использованием магии. Вдобавок выяснилось, что Тонкс беременна. Час от часу не легче, как говорится. Теперь Молли и Люпин прыгали вокруг Тонкс, а везунчик-Блэк валялся в спальне, напичканный огневиски.

Как раз в этот момент порог кухни и переступил Блэк, провозгласив:

— Доброе утро!

— Сириус! — Поттер тут же выскочил из-за стола, бросился к Блэку и обнял его, от чего последний поморщился. — Как ты?

— Гарри, ты же знаешь, моя спина сейчас не в лучшей форме.

— Ой, — сконфуженно пробормотал Поттер и отпустил своего крёстного. Блэк не очень внимательно ответил на вопросы, а потом обратился к Мине и Грейнджер, которые явно были обрадованы его таким скорым появлением:

— Дамы… я безгранично благодарен вам за участие в моей вчерашней реабилитации. Если не сказать «за спасение». Ваши нежные пальчики несколько часов подряд выковыривали осколки из моей спины, и я хочу сказать спасибо вам обеим, — Блэк вытащил руку из-за спины и вручил по синей розе. Оригинально.

— Сириус, спасибо, — ответила зардевшаяся Грейнджер, принимая цветы.

А уж как загорелись глаза Мины…

— Я знаю, мои прекрасные леди с царственными именами, что это ваш любимый цвет, — он подмигнул им, — и дарю вам эти розы… как символ самых безрассудных мечтаний, — закончил Блэк, и, наверное, только Северус и уловил в его голосе нотку смущения.

— Сириус Блэк, ты, оказывается, настоящий волшебник, — произнесла Мина, вдыхая аромат цветов. И Северус отметил, что в глазах Блэка на мгновение вспыхнул какой-то непонятный и незнакомый огонёк…

* * *

_1998 год, март_

Северус шёл с обходом по школе, чтобы выловить нерадивых студентов, как всегда шныряющих по углам после отбоя. Понятно, конечно: весна, любовь… Но такое ощущение, что в газеты они даже не заглядывают! Атмосфера всё напряжённее, Лорд накопил достаточно силы, многие не вернулись в Хогвартс после Рождества, вот-вот грянет вторая война, её угрожающее дыхание уже давно витает в воздухе…

В соседнем коридоре раздался смех. Вот, ещё парочка! Девушка сидела на подоконнике и переговаривалась с юношей. Тот в какой-то момент прижал её к себе и попытался поцеловать. Но она ловко выскользнула. Северус фыркнул и взмахнул палочкой. Факелы в коридоре мгновенно зажглись.

— Что здесь происходит? Мистер Финниган, мисс… _Харпер?!_ — Северус задохнулся от возмущения. Мало того что после отбоя, так Финниган ещё и руки распускает!

С другой стороны неожиданно материализовался Блэк и с ехидством потребовал:

— Мисс Харпер, ко мне в кабинет.

Северус в первый момент даже растерялся от его наглости, но тут же собрался:

— Мистер Финниган, прошу следовать за мной. Профессор Блэк, к вам я зайду позже.

Северус резко развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов, а юноша, понурившись, поплёлся за ним.

Пока они шли по коридорам в кабинет зелий, гневу Северуса не было предела, а в голове студента, как колокол, билась одна мысль: «Значит, это правда…»

— Что правда, мистер Финниган? — не выдержал Северус. Гриффиндорец, с легилименцией явно не знакомый, уставился на него во всех глаза. 

— Я повторяю свой вопрос: что правда?

— Ну… что они… ну… любовники.

— Кто, мистер Финниган? — опешил Северус.

— Мина и… ну… — Симус замялся, а потом одним духом выпалил: — Профессор Блэк.

Северус наклонился к самому уху студента и прошипел:

— А если я скажу, что это не так, потому что мисс Харпер моя любовница?

Это того стоило. Просто чтобы увидеть вытянувшееся лицо глупого мальчишки. Если б не закалённая многолетним шпионством выдержка, Северус непременно расхохотался бы.

— Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за непоколебимую веру в глупые слухи, — ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Северуса. — Вон, Финнигган, и не попадайтесь мне на глаза в ближайшие два дня. Как минимум, — Северус развернулся и направился в сторону кабинета Блэка.

Ну сейчас этот старый ловелас у него получит…

— Блэк! — когда Северус влетел в кабинет преподавателя по защите, его просто трясло от злости, а эти двое сидели и… _пили чай!_

Мина повернулась, и в ужасе распахнула глаза — ну конечно, она же ни разу не видела дядюшку в таком бешенстве.

— Снейп, ты только на девочку не кричи. Ну гуляла… — начал было Блэк…

— Какого чёрта Финниган сказал, что ты спишь с ней? — гаркнул Северус, указывая на Мину.

— Я… _что?_ .. — переспросил Блэк, оторопело заморгав.

— Если я узнаю, что ты, бабник чёртов, хоть пальцем… — он угрожающе качнул волшебной палочкой.

— Северус, прекрати! — выпалила Мина, встав прямо перед ним и резко прервав намечавшуюся перепалку. — Не веди себя, как безумный папаша. Лаванда Браун и не такое скажет… Решила, что я увела её ненаглядного Симуса, — она по-детски обиженно насупилась.

— И давно такое болтают? — осторожно поинтересовался Блэк.

— С месяц где-то. Мне Драко рассказал.

— А почему я не знал? — спросил Северус.

— Наверное, потому что тебе не доложили — побоялись, что начнёшь, как и сейчас, орать, как баба базарная, — поддел его Блэк.

— Прекратите вы оба! — шикнула Мина и воздела руки к небу: — Ну почему вы не можете общаться нормально, а только с подковырками! И вообще, что стряслось криминального?! Ну насплетничала Лаванда, и слава Мерлину, что про меня и   
Сириуса, а не про меня и тебя, Северус. Хотя бы потому, что некоторые слизеринцы определённо захотели бы выслужиться перед Тёмным Лордом. Симус пытался за мной ухаживать? В этом, извини, тоже ничего предосудительного. Я в него не влюблена. И не собираюсь, — Мина пренебрежительно фыркнула. — Всё? — она сердито взглянула на обоих. — И забудем об этом.

Северус покорно кивнул, хотя сказать он хотел ещё очень много, Блэк безразлично пожал плечами, и Мина облегчённо выдохнула.

* * *

_Рождество перед Миллениумом_

На Рождество перед Миллениумом у Блэка собралась масса народу. Северуса с Миной он, естественно, тоже пригласил. Разумеется, там была и новая пассия Блэка, Кларисса. Женщине, видимо, очень хотелось чувствовать себя хозяйкой бала: она надела красное платье и общалась с коллегами из аврората, которых, как знал Северус, пригласила именно она сама.

Блэк улыбался, но было видно, что его далеко не всё устраивает. Когда было необходимо, он приобнимал женщину, но смотрел чаще мимо неё.

Северус помнил Клариссу ещё с Хогвартса. Для сравнения на ум приходила только Лаванда Браун, правда, у Клариссы Майер мозгов было всё-таки чуть больше. Хотя в зельях она была абсолютно бездарна.

Близнецы Уизли (единственные, с кем, видимо, Мина сегодня собиралась общаться) ещё не пришли, и Мина сидела одна в углу гостиной. Северус уже собрался подойти к ней, но его задержал аврор Джексон, которого увлекла последняя статья Северуса. Так что они стояли буквально в нескольких шагах от Мины и обсуждали возможности зелья вечного сна…

Блэк над чем-то посмеялся и направился к выходу, а путь его лежал как раз мимо того угла, где сидела Мина, гипнотизирующая бокал с вином.

— Мисс Харпер, что же вы тут скучаете в гордом одиночестве? — весело произнёс Блэк. — Веселье в самом разгаре! — И уже более серьёзно добавил: — На тебя не похоже — в Рождество торчать в уголке.

— Гены взыграли, Сириус, — достаточно резко ответила Мина. Северус, услышав это, пропустил последнюю фразу Джексона. Что это с ней?..

Блэк тоже удивлённо посмотрел на Мину, потом потрепал её по плечу и вышел из гостиной. Буквально через пару минут к ней подошла Кларисса. Мина помрачнела ещё сильнее, но выдавила подобие вежливой улыбки. Северус извинился перед Джексоном и направился к дамам, но те, увлечённые разговором, даже не заметили его.

— …иногда аллергия на шумные сборища, — сдержанно отвечала Мина.

— У меня тоже бывает, — в тон ей произнесла мисс Майер.

— Ну, вам-то с ней непременно придётся бороться, — язвительный тон Мины напомнил Северусу его самого. — А то, знаете, Сириус, несмотря на все свои замашки социопата, не может не общаться с толпой.

Северус увидел, как Кларисса удивлённо распахнула глаза, а потом с ехидной ухмылкой произнесла:

— Я думаю, проблема решаема. А даже если нет, это стоит того, чтобы стать женой наследника древнего рода, — женщина торжествующе улыбнулась, чувствуя себя победительницей.  
Наивная. Хорошо, если Блэк выдержит с ней ещё хоть два месяца.

— Мисс Майер! — Северус наконец дал о себе знать. — Давненько не виделись! Надеюсь, вы продвинулись в зельеварении? Для сотрудника аврората это немаловажно… Если всё так же прискорбно, как и в школе, я могу попросить мою племянницу дать вам пару уроков. Мина, ты же не будешь против?

— О… Профессор, вы, конечно, как всегда, очень внимательны к бывшим ученикам, — пробормотала женщина и опасливо посмотрела на Мину. — Не знала, что мисс Харпер ваша племянница. Но, боюсь, я вынуждена отказаться, времени не хватает. Но если что, думаю, я могу рассчитывать на помощь _Сириуса_, — с видом королевы продолжила Кларисса.

После этого женщина, кокетливо поправив выпавший локон, покинула их, а Мина презрительно хмыкнула. Северус устроился в кресле, в котором пару мгновений назад сидела новая пассия Блэка.

— Она мне не нравится, — хмуро заметила Мина.

— Никому не нравится, — ответил Северус, — даже Люпину. И тем более она зря рассчитывает на брак. Блэк ещё в молодости славился тем, что не пропускал ни одной юбки.

— Северус, ты так говоришь, будто вы уже ветхие старики, — Мина рассмеялась. В этот момент в гостиную буквально влетели близнецы Уизли.

— Ну что ж, хватит одной сидеть, ступай к своим приятелям, — Северус поднялся из кресла, — а я пойду продолжу разговор с Джексоном, а то неудобно получилось…

* * *

Нет, Люциус спятил, точно. Надо быть полным дураком, чтобы думать, будто Мина увлечена Блэком. Она, безусловно, испытывает к нему тёплые чувства, но будь это влюблённостью, Северус давно бы уже заметил.  
Ближе к половине первого, как и обычно, на пороге его дома появилась Эвелин. Северуса крайне раздражало, что она постоянно опаздывает. Случаев, когда эта особа приходила вовремя, было единицы. И сейчас она вновь пришла позже на полчаса.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Снейп.

— Добрый день, Эвелин, — поздоровался Северус. — Вы, как всегда, несказанно рано, — добавил он с нескрываемым сарказмом и обречённо вздохнул: — Идёмте в лабораторию, раз уж всё-таки пришли.

Эвелин фыркнула и направилась следом за ним, неся за собой почти осязаемый шлейф карамельно-сладких духов. Сколько он ей ни твердил, что этот аромат перебивает запахи зелий и это мешает работе, Эвелин упорно продолжала игнорировать его замечания.

В лаборатории, просматривая свои записи, Северус решил, что сегодня они будут готовить эликсир мудрости. Большую часть времени они работали молча, Северус только изредка что-то подсказывал ученице.

— Я прочла в одной энциклопедии, что эликсиры лучше мешать против часовой стрелки, — заметила Эвелин.

— Интересно, где вы такое вычитали?.. Эликсиры следует мешать только по часовой стрелке. Семь раз, — отрезал Северус.

— Лично я считаю, что _этот_ эликсир следует помешать три раза по три и _против_ часовой стрелки! Так он должен получиться более эффективным! — убеждённо заявила Эвелин.

— Позвольте вам напомнить, Эвелин, что я занимаюсь зельями больше двадцати лет. И с вашей стороны глупо спорить о том, в чём вы почти не разбираетесь.

— Я _РАЗБИРАЮСЬ_ в зельях! А вы зануда! — Эвелин повернулась к двери и замерла. На пороге стоял Блэк и удивлённо смотрел на них.

— Добрый день, мистер Блэк, — сказала спорщица и, поправив выбившийся рыжий локон, взяла сумку и направилась к двери. — До свидания, профессор Снейп, _сэ-э-эр_. Мина просила передать, что зайдёт к вам около восьми. Всего хорошего, — обратилась она к Блэку и вышла.

— Эва… Эве?.. — спросил Блэк, видимо, пытаясь припомнить имя девушки, и сел в кресло напротив того, в которое плюхнулся озлобленный Северус.

— Мой кошмар это, а зовётся Эвелин, — вздохнул Северус. Он взмахнул палочкой, и в его руках, как и в руках Блэка, материализовался бокал огневиски. 

— После этой пары часов грех не выпить, — объяснил он, вопросительно глядевшему на него Блэку. — Мисс Эверин увлекается зельями, и Мина попросила меня подтянуть её. Блэк, эта наглая девчонка хочет сделать зельеварение своей специальностью, представляешь? А в зельях она и половины не понимает! Я уже год терплю эту наглую девицу.

— Ты не рассказывал…

— Не то, чем я хотел бы хвастаться! — рявкнул Северус.

— Снейп… а ты веришь в переселение душ? — задумчиво спросил Блэк, разглядывая стакан.

— Нет… — Северус побледнел и думал только о том, давно ли эта псина прочла его мысли.

— А я — да. Всегда верил, а сейчас задумался и понял, что особенно верю. Она похожа на Лили Эванс… Тебе так не кажется?

— Ты что мелешь, Блэк? И давно у тебя такие нездоровые мысли?

Блэк усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку кресла.

— С тех самых пор, как я увидел мисс Эверин. Те, кто знал Лили только по фото, возможно, и не обнаружат сходства. А вот те, кто ещё помнит её… Особенно ты. Ты же любил её, — это прозвучало как утверждение.  
Северусу захотелось заорать: «Это что, было так заметно?» или «Об этом все судачили за моей спиной?». Но, взглянув на неожиданно притихшего Блэка, он не произнёс этих фраз. А потом хмуро спросил:

— Ты тоже?

— Снейп, не параной, — Блэк искренне улыбнулся. — Она же была наш цветочек, наш лучик света, какая любовь, кроме сугубо братской! А вот эта девочка… кажется, ты ей небезразличен. Даже не кажется, а точно. Поверь моему опыту, видел бы ты,   
с какой ненавистью она на тебя смотрела! — Сириус, кажется, просмаковал эту фразу и прищурился в каком-то необъяснимом блаженстве.

Северус горько усмехнулся.

— Блэк, я, конечно, всегда знал, что у гриффиндорцев с мозгами туго, но не настолько же! Сам подумай. Она же ровесница Мины, я ей и в отцы-то с натяжкой…

Сириус долго смотрела на Северуса, пытаясь что-то сказать, поспорить, наверное. А потом кивнул.

И тут в мозгу Северуса снова всплыли слова Люциуса. А если вспомнить ещё кое-какие мелкие штрихи, которые не давали ему покоя все эти годы…

* * *

_1998 год, июнь_

Северус внимательно наблюдал за парами, приходящими в Большой зал. Вот Поттер в парадной чёрной мантии со светящейся от счастья Грейнджер. А сиреневый цвет ей идёт, несомненно. А вот Драко под руку с младшей Уизли — серьёзный шаг, теперь об их связи станет известно всем. И многие этому не обрадуются.

А вот и Мина в паре с Лонгботтомом. Северус вполне объективно мог сказать, что она сегодня была весьма хороша: бордовое платье сидело удивительно ладно, а с волосами, собранными на затылке, она казалась старше своих лет. 

Блэк же, в отличие от остальных преподавателей, видимо, решил развлечься на полную катушку. Небось воспринимает этот бал как празднование победы. И Грейнджер в вальсе кружил, и Уизли, и Лавгуд. Вот и до Мины дошла очередь.

А уже через четверть часа Северус потерял Мину из виду. Её не было в Большом Зале — и Блэка тоже. 

Северус потом старался не думать об этом, ведь Мина ни словом, ни взглядом не дала повода думать, что она ушла куда-то на полночи именно с Блэком. Могла гулять с кем угодно из своих однокурсников… Но потом были ещё другие случаи. Тоже странные.

* * *

_1999 год, май_

У Северуса давно не было такого скверного настроения. Мина сказала ему, что с сентября переезжает в общежитие, к Эвелин своей ненаглядной. Зачем заводить этот разговор в мае? Не могла подождать хотя бы до августа?  
Хотелось выть волком. Мысли прыгали туда-сюда, пока в голове не всплыл Блэк. Эврика!

Естественно, тот был удивлён, увидев Северуса возле входа в свой кабинет.

— Снейп? Какими судьбами?

— Блэк, пошли в «Дырявый котёл». Выпьем.

— Ты серьёзно? — Сириус посмотрел на бывшего однокурсника округлившимися глазами.

— Абсолютно.

— Ну ладно, — Сириус пожал плечами. — Только Рема по дороге захватим.

…Северус никогда не думал, что пить с этими двумя так весело — смех за столом не прекращался ни на секунду.

— Снейп, слушай, а чего ты в школе всё-таки остался? — неожиданно серьёзно спросил Блэк. — Я всегда считал, что для тебя это только прикрытие…

— Каждый год думаю уйти. Но Альбус начинает: «Северус, мальчик мой, где же я найду другого такого замечательного зельевара…». Это ты свалил сразу, как представилась возможность, у тебя ж нет никакого грёбаного чувства благодарности. А я,   
может, и хотел бы больше времени уделять научным экспериментам… вместо того чтобы учить этих балбесов.

— _И создал тинктуру — ей равной нет._  
_И вернулось зренье, и вспыхнул свет,_— пропел Блэк, пригубив виски.

— Ох, собака, не порти такую песню своим лаем!

— _Я просто жду мою королеву,_  
_Королеву, одетую в солнечный свет,_  
_Королеву с другой стороны сновиденья,_— продолжал надрываться Блэк под смешки Люпина. И ведь ничего так вытягивал, без музыки-то…

— Вот как его заткнуть? — обратился Северус к Ремусу.

— Теперь никак, пока не допоёт, — ответил Люпин, улыбаясь. — Это была их с Джеймсом любимая песня. В своё время… Так что зря ты упомянул про эксперименты.

— Блэк, что у тебя ещё в репертуаре, чтобы я знал, что больше никогда не буду слушать?

— _Что случилось с тобой, бедный Джон Ди?_   
_Ты запретил себе А-а-а-нглиию_[1], — резко перешёл Блэк на другую мелодию, прижимая ладонь Северуса к своей груди. Теперь уже Северус не выдержал и засмеялся вместе с Люпином, подзывая Тома с новыми стаканами огневиски. 

И Северус поймал себя на мысли, что он чувствует себя очень уютно в этой компании. Прав был когда-то Поттер: мир катится ко всем чертям.

Спустя несколько часов, пошатываясь, они втроём вышли из «Дырявого котла».

— Ну… куда пойдём? — спросил Северус, опираясь на Блэка.

— Аппарировать нам нельзя, — благоразумно констатировал Люпин, повиснув на друге, — распополамит к чертям.

— Снейп-ик! — расцвёл пьяной улыбкой Блэк. — Твой дом ближ-ж-ж…с-сех! Айда к тебе?..

— Дог-г-говорились, — икнул Северус.

Сириус закинул руки на плечи собутыльников, и они втроём поплелись к Северусу…

— А давайте… вместе споём! — неожиданно предложил Люпин.

— Споём! — поддержал Северус. — Тарьи[2] песенку.

— Away from all pain  
All the same take me away  
We're dead to the world! — горланил вовсю Северус. Остальные ему подпевали по мере знания этой мелодии.

Когда троица доплелась до дома Северуса, они увидели Мину, сидящую на ступеньках.

— Это было бы смешно, когда бы не было так грустно, — пробормотала она, справившись с минутным удивлением. 

Люпин пошатываясь, направился к Мине со словами:

— Дора, дорогая, ты опять поменяла облик? 

Мина тихо засмеялась, а Северус повис на Ремусе, тем самым останавливая его, и зло сказал:

— Дурак. Это Мина.

— Ой, извини, Мивгел… Вимгел… тьфу, ну и имечко у тебя, Мина!

Блэк, который казался самым трезвым (учитывая, что как-раз-таки он и выпил больше всех), уверенно направился вперёд, как к себе домой.

— Не поняла, — Мина встала у порога, преграждая ему путь. 

— Мы… хотим выпить, — безапелляционно заявил Блэк — и, глядя на Мину, поспешно добавил: — Кофе. Сжалься над нами, драгоценная! Просто Снейпик живёт ближе всех, ведь так? — обратился Блэк к Северусу.  
Северусу безумно хотелось спать, но он поднял голову с удобного плеча Люпина и кивнул. А потом уронил её обратно. Но глаз не закрывал, хотел посмотреть, как псина разберётся с Миной, которая, пусть и улыбалась, но их всё же не пропускала.  
Блэк решил проблему на удивление легко: пожал плечами, сгрёб Мину в охапку и, пошатываясь, направился на кухню, не обращая внимания на крики: «Сириус, сейчас же отпусти меня! Ты слышал, что я сказала? Совсем с ума сошёл?!». Северус приобнял Люпина, и они медленно поплелись в дом…

— Ко-ко-ко… ф-фе? — спросил Северус, поглядывая в сторону кухни, откуда слышались обрывки фраз: «Какая фамильярность!», «Ещё скажи, что тебе не понравилось…».

— Спа-а-ать, — лениво протянул Люпин и потащил Северуса на второй этаж. В обнимку они чуть ли не ползли по ступенькам, пока Ремус не споткнулся и не рухнул прямо на Северуса, вынужденного теперь распластаться на лестнице. 

— Ну, давай уж здесь… спать. Только подвинься немного. Во-о-от, — пробормотал Северус и практически сразу захрапел.

На лестнице прибежавших из-за страшного грохота Мину и Сириуса ждала идиллическая картина: спавшие в обнимку на ступеньках Ремус и Северус.  
* * *

_1999 год, октябрь _

С утра, после очередной попойки, войдя на кухню вместе с Блэком, Северус обнаружил там Мину, говорящую о чем-то с Люпином.

— Доброе утро, — сказала она, тут же поставив на стол еще две тарелки. 

— Мина, ты — и спозаранку? В выходной? — удивленно спросил Северус, с наслаждением делая глоток кофе. Блэк же поблагодарил Мину и сразу заговорил о чем-то с Люпином. 

— Я платье одно хотела забрать, — пожала плечами Мина, — оно мне сегодня нужно. 

— Опять свадьба?

— Ужин в Мэноре. Драко хочет познакомить меня с каким-то своим французским родственником. 

— А как же братец Эвелин? Эдвард, если я не ошибаюсь? Он, кажется, каждую неделю цветы присылает. Правда, почему-то сюда, — хмыкнул Северус. 

— Во-первых, я не люблю тюльпаны. А во-вторых, дважды в одну реку не войдешь, как известно. И кстати, я как раз хотела с вами посоветоваться: какое проклятье лучше? То, которым Гермиона отпугивает журналистов, или Летучемышиный сглаз Джинни? Никак не могу решить, каким лучше отвадить Эдварда.

— Это жестоко, — улыбнулся Блэк. Правда, что-то в выражении его лица Северусу не очень понравилось. 

— Ну, я же заслуживаю большего, — Мина хмыкнула, даже не посмотрев на Блэка. Да уж, видимо, какой-то своей шуточкой он умудрился и её достать… 

* * *

_1999 год, ноябрь _

Северус напряженно прислушивался к звукам в доме. Он слышал шорох и шепот, или ему показалось? 

Неожиданно раздался грохот и отборная ругань. Северус с палочкой наготове вылетел из гостиной и увидел чудесное явление — Мина, помогающая подняться Эвелин. 

— Ой, Северус, привет! Я думала, ты уже спишь, — Мина заискивающе улыбнулась. Определенно, что-то здесь было не то.

— Нет. Тебя ждал, ты же должна была сегодня прийти. Правда, не в одиннадцать, а около шести.

— Чё-ё-ёрт, я совсем забыла. Прости, пожалуйста, я правда так больше не буду.

— Я надеюсь — как и на то, что ты не будешь приходить в дом с гостями без предупреждения.

— Ой, да ладно вам, мистер Снейп, — наконец подала голос Эвелин, — мы не будем мешать.  
И тут всё стало на свои места. От подружки Мины просто-таки несло перегаром.

Северус скривился:

— Сегодня какой-то особый праздник, дамы? Определенно, он был весьма бурным, если вы перепутали ваше общежитие с моим домом. 

— Вообще-то это и мой дом тоже, — неожиданно резко ответила Мина, — да и ты не безгрешный, чтобы меня отчитывать!

— О, это вы зря, мистер Снейп, — пьяно хихикнула Эвелин и прислонилась к стене.

— Я просто не замечал за тобой привычки отсыпаться здесь, — как можно более спокойно ответил Северус, хотя и чувствовал, что начинает закипать. — Вы что же, подожгли общежитие?

— Боимся, что нас распополамит, — едко ответила Мина.

— Но сюда вы, кажется, аппарировали.

— Ох, мистер Снейп, нет в вас ничего человеческого. Утра дождались бы хоть. Нас попросили не возвращаться сегодня в комнату, понимаете? — Эвелин ему подмигнула. — Знаете там: романтика, ужин, свечи…

— Ох, Иви, — простонала Мина, прикрыв лицо руками, — иди уже в комнату, мы сами договорим…

— И, как я понимаю, сей дружеский обмен может провернуть каждый? — спросил Северус, приподняв бровь. Эвелин кивнула, а Мина за это отвесила ей подзатыльник.

— Ах да, чтобы успокоить вас, мистер Снейп: мы еще не пользовались нашими при-иле…привилегиями. Ждем, когда Джессика наработает большой кредит, и тогда, возможно…

— О, так вы отмечали праздник любви, — хмыкнул Северус, не обращая внимания на то, что Мина уже просто заткнула своей ненаглядной подружке рот. 

— Скорее, это был реквием, — упрямо продолжила Эвелин. Видимо, алкоголь сильно развязывал ей язык. — У каждого из нас есть своя личная драма. А вы ничего не знаете, у Мины их вообще…

— Иви! — рявкнула Мина.

— Что? Я всего лишь хотела рассказать мистеру Снейпу, раз он такой любопытный, что сегодня годовщина свадьбы твоих родителей. И если ты не рыдаешь каждый месяц в уголке — это ничего не значит.

— Мина, — Северус выжидательно взглянул на девушек, пока не встретился с Миной глазами, — я, пожалуй, был излишне резок. Этот разговор действительно мог подождать до утра. Идите спать.  
Мина слабо улыбнулась, еле слышно прошептала: «Спасибо» — и потащила подружку вверх по лестнице…

* * *

_2000 год, август_

Мина танцевала с Джорджем Уизли и заразительно смеялась. Кто бы мог подумать, что Мина так подружится с близнецами Уизли! Они таскали её за собой везде, и можно было подумать, что кто-то из них был влюблен в неё. 

Вообще, конечно, выбор друзей Мины удивлял Северуса: то она сидит с Грейнджер, и они обсуждают редкие книги, то дурачится с близнецами Уизли, то Драко… Если бы Мина сдружилась ещё и с Полоумной Лавгуд и Ханной Аббот, можно было бы сказать, что она яро пропагандирует межфакультетскую дружбу. Или тогда уж Мине стоило попросить Шляпу отправить её на Хаффлпафф. Тогда такой широкий выбор приятелей был бы более оправдан.

Северус снова осмотрел парадный зал Малфой-мэнора. Гостей было много. Определённо, Драко обожал свою жену: он пригласил почти весь бывший Орден Феникса и толпу квиддичных игроков, с которыми приятельствовала Джиневра. Сама же новоявленная миссис Малфой находилась в окружении игроков «Гарпий» и, как всегда, блистала.

Северус ещё раз бросил изучающий взгляд на недавних выпускников. Поствоенный синдром накрывал всех по-разному. Выжившие однокашники Поттера торопились жить: за последние два года было больше свадеб, чем за предшествующие десять. Они ещё не до конца осознали смерти своих товарищей и путешествовали, принимали участие в судебных процессах, любили… Это было самым важным — что поделать, только настоящая любовь способна помочь… нет, не забыть ужасы вины, но не заставлять жить только ими…

— О чём задумался? — нарушила его наблюдения Мина, ставя на столик два бокала с вином. Северус посмотрел на двери зала и пожал плечами:

— Не могу понять, где Блэк, он как-то слишком сильно опаздывает.

— Северус, это же день рождения Джинни. И устраивает его Драко. Неудивительно, что Сириус не особо торопится. Вот будь это праздник Гарри… — Мина хмыкнула и нежно посмотрела на Поттера с Грейнджер, которые ворковали за соседним столиком.

— Ми-на, — Северус пощёлкал пальцами перед её лицом, — я тебя теряю.

— Я уже говорила, что они идеальны? — вдохновенно спросила та.

— Кто?

— Гарри и Гермиона, конечно! Они просто созданы друг для друга. Когда я увидела их в первый раз… — Мина задумалась. — Я сразу решила, что они вместе. Это казалось столь же очевидным, как и то, что небо голубое и трава зелёная. Сделала Гермионе какой-то дурацкий комплимент по поводу того, что они красивая пара… А она зарделась и начала вешать мне лапшу про их чудную дружбу.

— Да, многим так казалось… — философски заметил Северус.

— Я тебе не рассказывала: Гарри поблагодарил меня. На Рождество, ещё в каникулы… Мы тогда на Гриммо были, я проснулась ночью и увидела его одного на кухне. Ну и решилась спросить, почему они до сих пор не вместе, чего он тянет.

— И что? — с неожиданным интересом спросил Северус.

— Да он понёс какую-то околесицу про войну, про то, что боится за неё и всё такое… — Мина поморщилась. — Будто не понимал, что она в любом случае пойдёт за ним и в огонь, и в воду. И умрёт с ним рядом, если будет нужно. Ну я и сказала, что лучше жалеть о сделанном, чем… наоборот. Его родители не побоялись же, в конце концов! Мы с Гарри далеко не друзья, скорее, просто хорошие приятели. Но он меня послушал и объяснился с Гермионой. Ещё тогда. А так они до сих пор могли бы ходить вокруг да около. И я очень рада за них, они этого достойны, как никто другой.

— Сводница, — беззлобно поддел её Северус.

Они засмеялись, и тут как раз в зал вошёл Блэк. Мина бросила на него долгий изучающий взгляд.

— Он плохо выглядит. Давно?

— Достаточно. Я бы сказал, ещё после Рождества были некоторые предпосылки, но так, чтобы очень… — Северус задумался. — Месяца два, пожалуй.

— Я его долго не видела. — Мина аккуратно достала палочку и прошептала какое-то заклинание. — Что за чёрт! Северус, у него вся аура в дырах размером с квоффл! Эта Кларисса что, энергетический вампир, что ли?

— Не думаю, — издал смешок Северус.

Блэк и правда выглядел плохо по сравнению с тем временем, когда Дамблдор только-только вытащил его из Арки. Такое ощущение, что Блэк завёл в себе какой-то моторчик из серии «спасти крестника», который через полтора года после победы стал давать сбой. Северус частично понимал его: они привыкли жить в постоянной борьбе, а теперь бороться не с кем и не за что. Поттер тоже не стимул: он теперь взрослый женатый успешный аврор. Северус внутренне похолодел, осознав, что тоже окажется в этом состоянии, когда Мина выйдет замуж. Ладно, его хотя бы с того света не вытаскивали, уже легче.

— Такое ощущение, что он путался с сотней каких-то баб, которые высосали из него всю жизненную энергию, — зло прошипела Мина, и это прозвучало как-то… ревниво?..

Блэк меж тем жизнерадостно улыбнулся им и тоже отправился за вином, а к Северусу с Миной подсел Драко и крепко обнял их обоих.

— Я рад, что вы пришли.

— Наконец-то ты подошёл поздороваться, — съёрничала Мина, но скорее для проформы.

— Ты же знаешь, что Джинни до сих пор иногда ревнует. Особенно когда ты в таком сногсшибательном платье, — хмыкнул Драко. Мина хихикнула и легонько потрепала его по волосам.

— Дорогой, опять комплиментами меня закидываешь.

— Фея моя, ты же знаешь, я не могу иначе, — Малфой дурашливо поклонился. — Если бы не моя любимая жена, мы бы с тобой уже вовсю вальсировали.

— Ах, какая жалость, — притворно вздохнула Мина.

— Дети, а я вам не мешаю? — не выдержал Северус.

Он, конечно, прекрасно знал, что они дурачатся, но знал он и то, что всех забавляет, когда он играет роль надзирателя.

— Северус, ты должен радоваться, что мы при тебе настолько откровенны, — хихикнула Мина. — Будешь пребывать в счастливом заблуждении, что ничего от тебя не скрываем. Как там, кстати, мистер Люциус? Ты давно у него был?

— Да-да, — спохватился Драко, — знаешь, иногда, когда я говорю с отцом, мне кажется, что он меня понимает. У тебя нет такого ощущения?

Северус посмотрел на детишек и понял, что это очередная проверка: он был единственным, кто знал, что Люциус здоров. Драко, возможно, тоже догадывался, но доказательств никаких не было. Неужели они надеются так легко расколоть его?

— Очень-очень редко, Драко. И врачи говорят, улучшений нет, — отрезал Северус.

— Ну что ж, тогда и мы можем оставить свои маленькие тайны при себе, — Мина подмигнула Малфою-младшему, а после посерьёзнела: — Ну ладно, мой выход. Драко, музыка должна быть секунд через сорок.

— Слушаюсь, мэм, — шутливо поклонился Драко, а Мина тем временем начала гордое шествие по залу в сторону Блэка.

— Интересно, что у неё на уме?.. — задумчиво спросил Северус.

— Всё просто, Северус. Мой дядюшка — рыцарь, и если в тот момент, когда Мина подойдёт к нему поздороваться, заиграет музыка, то он непременно пригласит её танцевать.

Расчёт Мины и Драко оказался абсолютно верен: уже через несколько мгновений Мина вальсировала с Блэком, и они о чём-то переговаривались…

А потом всё завертелось: в тот же вечер Блэка схватил этот его приступ, и Мина, подвернувшись под руку, как кроткая овечка, предложила помощь.

Блэк терпеливо сносил «ненавязчивые» посещения Люпина, Поттера, Грейнджер, даже язвительную записку самого Северуса (уж тот-то знал, как быстро вывести Блэка из себя).

Северус на его месте тоже посылал бы всех к чертям. Но в итоге Блэк согласился: понимал, что сам виноват, сокрушался, безусловно, что прокололся, и что разглядели его состояние, но злился только на себя и вопросов никому не задавал.

Что уж точно осталось от того, молодого Блэка, так это полное неприятие жалости к себе. Благо он не помнил, с чего всё это началось — та их рядовая попойка на троих, когда он перебрал и проболтался…  
_______________________________________________________________  
1\. Также в этой главе Сириус поёт две песни Лоры — «Алхимический роман» и «Джон Ди»

2\. Тарья Турнен — солистка группы Nightwish.


	4. Quod erat demonstrandum (Что и требовалось доказать)

С той первой попойки, состоявшейся из-за переезда Мины, каждую третью субботу месяца Северус ждал к себе Люпина и Блэка. Или они собирались на Гриммо — как уж получалось. Это стало уже устоявшейся традицией. И, чёрт возьми, Северус часто ловил себя на мысли, что ждёт этого дня с нетерпением. Что значит привычка!

* * *  
В тот вечер Люпин пришёл чуть раньше и один.

— Северус, добрый вечер, — Ремус неловко улыбнулся и сел в давно уже привычное для него кресло справа от камина. Северус хмыкнул и материализовал в руке Люпина стакан огневиски.

— Добрый-добрый, Люпин. Чего один? Где Блэк?

— Сириус задерживается, у него какие-то дела, — пожал плечами Ремус.

— У Блэка появились дела срочнее, чем попойка? — вскинул бровь Северус.

— Я думаю, правда что-то срочное, — Люпин, как всегда, немного смущённо улыбнулся.

«Всё-таки странно, что такой рохля — оборотень», — подумал Северус, но тут же одёрнул себя. Да, он привык ненавидеть всех Мародёров, и поэтому всегда с пренебрежением думал о мягком характере Ремуса, но последние два года многое изменили, и подобные мысли становились всё более редкими.

— Вероятно. Наш великий алкоголик не бросит нас из-за пустяка.

— Я очень благодарен тебе, Северус. И Мине конечно же! — резко сменил тему Люпин. — Сириус действительно ожил. Он вчера ненадолго зашёл к нам с Дорой, накупил маггловских игрушек для Тедди. Я давно не видел Бродягу таким…

— Да, Мина фактически вытащила его. Она тоже недавно была у меня, сказала, осталось совсем немного. Она уже нашарила воспоминания, которые были ключом. Теперь остаётся только уничтожить их.

— Добрый вечер, господа! — Блэк буквально влетел в гостиную. Северус бросил на него изучающий взгляд. Выглядел он как… влюблённый идиот. Только они улыбаются _так_.

— А вот и Сириус, — радостно провозгласил Люпин, обнимая друга. — Хорошие новости?

— Просто я понял, как люблю жизнь, — Блэк достал из внутреннего кармана куртки бутылку мартини и с грохотом поставил на стол: — К вашему любимому коктейлю, господа.

— Знаешь, Блэк, если бы ты сейчас сказал, что тебе двадцать, я бы даже поверил, — задумчиво сказал Северус, оглядывая его.

— А мне сейчас действительно двадцать, — рассмеялся тот, и Северусу оставалось лишь надеяться, что такое поведение было только результатом лечения…

* * *

А через неделю на пороге кабинета Северуса появилась Мина. Она была бледная и какая-то поникшая. Даже не поздоровавшись, Мина прошла в кладовую, вернулась оттуда с бутылкой огневиски и плюхнулась на пол.

— Северус, я всё испортила, — прошептала Мина. 

Хотелось спросить: «Кто-то умер?», но сарказм был не особо уместен: на неё и правда было страшно смотреть. Это затравленное выражение лица Северус видел у Мины только тогда, когда речь заходила об её родителях.

— Девочка моя, что произошло? — он присел рядом с Миной и легонько встряхнул её. 

— Он меня никогда не простит, — сказала Мина, прикусив губу. — Никогда, понимаешь?!

— Кто? Объясни внятно, что происходит!

— Сириус. Узнал, что вы меня уговорили, — пробормотала она, и тут из её глаз полились слезы.

Этого Северус ожидал меньше всего: как утешить рыдающую Мину он не представлял.

— Мина, немедленно успокойся! Ты же знаешь Блэка, он отходчивый — перебесится и уймется.

— Он замуровал камин и заблокировал аппарацию, — всхлипнула Мина, — с ним точно что-то случилось. И теперь ненавидит меня. Считает, что я возилась с ним только потому, что вы меня попросили. Чёртов параноик, — Мина попыталась сделать глоток виски, но Северус выхватил бутылку и отшвырнул в сторону.

Раздался качественный грохот, но и это не привело Мину в более-менее адекватное состояние. Недолго думая Северус достал палочку и практически на автомате произнёс:

— _Legilimens!_

На удивление, искать воспоминания про Блэка долго не пришлось…

Первое, что увидел Северус — Мина. В классе зелий, в той же позе, что и сейчас. Правда, с палочкой наготове. Блэк медленно подошёл к ней со словами:

— Я же тебе сказал, я один.

— Хорошо, — тихо ответила Мина и наложила на дверь несколько заклинаний.

— Мина? — Блэк присел рядом и погладил её по волосам. — Как ты?

— А ты как думаешь?! — сорвалась она. — Северус валяется в больничном крыле, и всем наплевать на его жизнь! Наплевать! Всем нужны только его зелья!

— Ну, ну, ты что, — Блэк обнял её, и Мина начала тихо всхлипывать. — Он будет жить, не сомневайся. Его продиагностируют, и Дамблдор что-нибудь придумает, непременно.

— Знаешь, Сириус, когда мне было лет десять, я очень любила одну сказку. Про борцов со злом, которые были готовы пожертвовать своей жизнью, но чтобы этот мир был спасен, — Мина всхлипнула, но продолжила:

— Но после каждой самой-самой последней битвы сила их веры, любви и надежды… возрождала их. И это было самым прекрасным. Но я уже давно не верю в сказки. Если он умрёт… — теперь она расплакалась по-настоящему. Северус понял, что Блэк тогда не солгал ни на йоту — Мина так сильно боялась потерять его.

— Эй, звёздочка, ну не надо, — ласково пробормотал Блэк, вытирая тыльной стороной ладони мокрые дорожки на её щеках.

— Звёздочка? Я? Скорее уж, это ты звёздочка, — сквозь слёзы усмехнулась Мина.

— Э нет, Мина. Моя звезда уже потухла, Азкабан сделал своё дело. А ты и правда маленькая звёздочка — сияешь и согреваешь своим светом. Снейп-то совсем другим стал рядом с тобой. Никогда об этом не забывай.

— Мне нравится, когда ты меня так называешь, — сказала Мина, поудобнее устроившись в объятиях Блэка, и тот улыбнулся:

— Хорошо, звёздочка. Буду так называть тебя чаще.

* * *

— Играем дальше? — спросила Мина, взяв колоду карт.

Осмотревшись, Северус сообразил, что они в Выручай-комнате и, скорее всего, во время выпускного бала.

— Естественно.

Северус никогда не думал, что Мина заядлая картежница и способна выиграть у самого Блэка. 

Победив, она весело рассмеялась и торжествующе спросила:

— Правда или вызов?

— Вызов, — поспешно проговорил Блэк, делая глоток вина. Создалось такое впечатление, что Мина уже задавала ему вопросы, повергшие его в ужас.

— Что бы такое пожелать… — Мина вертела в пальцах шпильку, внимательно глядя на Блэка. Северус похолодел. Он слишком хорошо знал этот взгляд. Лили так смотрела на Поттера. Когда-то.

— Так что я должен сделать? — Блэк придвинулся ближе.

— Надо поразмышлять…

— Интересно, о чём же ты думаешь? — Сириус погладил её по щеке.

Северус пожалел, что здесь он нематериален. Ох и устроил бы он этому старому ловеласу! Немыслимо! А в это время Мина приблизилась к Блэку и почти прошептала:

— Хочу сказку…

Неожиданно Выручай-Комната приобрела вид заснеженного леса, и эти двое стали носиться друг за другом. Северус обречённо наблюдал за ними, понимая, что это далеко не детская игра в снежки, и сознавал, что придётся досмотреть это воспоминание до конца, чтобы быть уверенным…

В какой-то момент Блэк рухнул на снег и начал потешно стонать и кряхтеть, жалуясь, что Мина его уморила. Та снова весело расхохоталась и легла рядом.

— Это было здорово! — умиротворённо сказала Мина. — Спасибо, Сириус.

Блэк придвинулся ближе и нежно погладил её по волосам:

— Сказка ещё не закончилась, звёздочка.

И случилось то, чего Северус так боялся. Чёртова псина! Он поцеловал Мину! Глупую шестнадцатилетнюю девчонку! Извращенец! 

* * *  
Легилименция тем и хороша, что можно выволочь на свет все необходимые воспоминания. Правда, раз его до сих пор не вытолкнуло, значит, Мина сама не против, чтобы он, Северус, знал. Вот и отлично.

Недостающие кусочки мозаики сложились в довольно безрадостную картину. Весь первый год после окончания Миной Хогвартса её нелепая связь с Блэком продолжалась, пару раз она даже приходила в школу авроров.

Полунамеки, достаточно редкие объятия и поцелуи — ну естественно, Мина же почти не оставалась с ним наедине! Заодно разрешилась и старая загадка с огромным фотоальбомом, который был полон самых разнообразных снимков Блэка с друзьями и приятелями. А Северус всё гадал, кто мог сделать такую приторную надпись: «Сияние твоей звезды такое же яркое, как и раньше. Всегда помни об этом». Подарок Мины на день рождения этого извращенца.

Что же случилось? С какой радости Блэк вдруг спутался с Клариссой?.. Да, они вместе работали в аврорате, но теперь-то причины еще менее понятны…

* * *

Следующее воспоминание было размытым. Северус был почти уверен, что Мина то ли пыталась его стереть, то ли не хотела показывать…

Он двинулся в полумрак, где угадывались очертания двоих. В девушке, облачённой в тёмно-синее платье, он узнал Мину. Вот вам и положительный аспект проживания с женщиной в одном доме — все её выходные платья знаешь наизусть. Это было надето всего однажды — на свадьбу Поттера и Грейнджер.

С учётом последних воспоминаний нетрудно было догадаться, что Мина была в объятьях Блэка.

В тихий шёпот Северус старался не вслушиваться и уже собирался отправиться дальше по воспоминаниям Мины, как вдруг Блэк прохрипел:

— Мина, нет… Мы не должны, — даже в полумраке было видно, как горели глаза Блэка, и с каким трудом он удерживался от искушения.

— Сириус…

— Ты молода, ты заслуживаешь большего, и я просто не имею права…

Северус покинул это воспоминание вместе с хлопком аппарации Мины. К просмотру ещё одной серии горьких рыданий он был не готов и двинулся дальше…

…Вот он сам говорит Нарциссе, что Блэк взялся за ум и у него роман с какой-то женщиной в аврорате. Только сейчас Северус понял, почему Мина почти сразу вылетела из комнаты, пожаловавшись на духоту…

…Северус уверенно листал воспоминания: вот Мина сидит в объятиях Эвелин, и последняя утешающе гладит её по голове; вот она гуляет с близнецами Уизли, вот усердно жестикулирует перед Драко в Дырявом котле. Много красок, много звуков,   
но практически нет места Блэку. Кроме того самого Рождества перед Миллениумом.

И теперь Северус рассматривал реакцию Мины на рассказ о расставании Блэка с Клариссой совсем с другой точки зрения. Мина радовалась такому быстрому исчезновению соперницы. Но всё равно: никаких контактов с ним, никакого общения…

* * *

В следующем воспоминании Северус увидел, как после осторожного стука Мина зашла в кабинет Драко в Министерстве Магии.

— Мистер Малфой. Не помешаю? — она была задумчивой и хмурой.

— Мисс Харпер. У меня, правда, обед. Но вы проходите.

— Я по вопросу трудоустройства… — Мина аккуратно притворила за собой дверь и наложила заглушающие чары.

— Фея моя, только не говори, что ребёнок от меня, — Драко артистично схватился за сердце. Мина не выдержала и прыснула.

— Дураком был, дураком и остался. Клоун! В такие моменты я понимаю, почему Джинни ревнует тебя ко мне.

— Ну должен же я был убрать с твоего очаровательного личика это хмурое выражение. А теперь рассказывай, в честь чего наш внезапный семейный совет.

— Нальёшь мне виски с имбирным элем? Новости так себе.

— Сириус что, женится, что ли? — хмыкнул Драко, открывая один из шкафчиков. Северус присвистнул: даже он не знал об этом тайнике в кабинете крестника.

Мина же одарила неудачливого шутника таким взглядом, что Северусу невольно подумалось, что она и правда многое переняла от него.

— Если бы я пришла с такой новостью, мы бы уже глушили виски из горла, — Мина задумчиво потёрла переносицу. — Они хотят, чтобы я его лечила.

— А что с ним не так? — спросил Драко, протягивая ей бокал.

— Как ты знаешь, Северус в последнее время… кхм-м-м… _посиживает_ с мистером Люпином и Сириусом. Сириус самый… _устойчивый_, но не так давно именно он перебрал и пожаловался на бред, который его иногда мучает. С потерей сознания, галлюцинациями и прочими радостями жизни. Началось это после того, как его вытащили из Арки. Но если раньше такое происходило раз в полгода, то где-то после Рождества динамика стала не очень позитивной. Раз в месяц — стабильно. Видимо, именно поэтому Сириус сломался и поделился с друзьями. 

— А что они хотят от тебя, фея моя?

— Чтобы я лечила его нашими новыми методами, — развела руками Мина. — Легилименция — слишком грубое вторжение. Проблема в его памяти, и чтобы найти ключ к её решению, проникновение должно быть более мягким, тут нужна щадящая технология. А наш «Свет истины» — что-то типа плавной речки, в которой он сможет показывать мне только необходимое, и за ним остаётся право контроля моих действий.

— А чем я могу помочь?

— Советом. Я до сих пор в бешенстве. Я не в силах простить ему эту аврорскую шлюшку. Но я не могу бросить его в беде, — Мина с надеждой взглянула на Малфоя: — Я полная дура, да?

— Ты его до сих пор любишь, это очевидно, — крайне серьёзно сказал Драко. — И раз так, соглашайся. Однозначно. Но ты можешь устроить ему маленькую светскую месть, — он подмигнул ей: — Красивые платья, кокетство…

— Издеваешься.

— Фея моя, во-первых, я не сомневаюсь, что у моего дражайшего дядюшки были чувства к тебе. И поверь мне, соблазнить мужчину такими безделушками иногда оказывается проще некуда…

Северус просто не знал, что сказать. Заодно он теперь ещё и в курсе, кто у Мины за исповедника. Ожидаемый выбор, конечно. Но что они оба настолько откровенны друг с другом — как брат с сестрой, не иначе, — пока как-то не уложилось в голове. Зато теперь понятно, почему Мина согласилась на их с Люпином просьбу: послушалась совета Драко.

И почти сразу Северус нырнул в уже другое воспоминание_._ Это была гостиная на Гриммо. Мина внезапно разорвала контакт и начала собирать сумку. Блэк лежал на диване и судорожно хватал ртом воздух. Последнее воспоминание было явно не из приятных.

— Мерлин, зачем ты заставила меня пережить это снова?! — прошипел Блэк, поднимаясь. — Думаешь, я за двенадцать лет в Азкабане в своих воспоминаниях ни разу не возвращался в Годрикову Лощину?

— Так было нужно, — отстранённо произнесла Мина, запихивая блокнот в сумку.

— Кому?! Мина, я тебе не игрушка!

— Ах, ты мне не игрушка?! — она обернулась, просто дрожа от бешенства. — Ну да, конечно. Это же я для тебя миленькая кукла. Которую можно то удерживать возле себя, то отталкивать. Это же так забавно! Ведь её реакция непредсказуема, да? А мне это надоело, понятно? Три года, Сириус Блэк! Три года я прыгаю вокруг тебя на задних лапках и готова ради тебя на всё! А тебе наплевать. На всё наплевать! Видеть тебя больше не могу, — Мина уже собралась выскочить, но Блэк схватил её за руку и притянул к себе:

— Глупенькая… моя маленькая звёздочка, — прошептал он, прежде чем поцеловать её, — я же люблю тебя.

Прекрасно. Объяснились. Какая трогательная сцена. Северус в очередной раз подумал, что с годами стал гуманнее: в тот момент, когда Блэк подхватил Мину на руки, Северус предпочёл перенестись дальше. Будь на месте Мины Поттер, он бы, конечно, досмотрел до конца. Ещё и дал бы потом парочку полезных советов, но так…

Уж что-что, а эротическое кино с Миной в главной роли Северус смотреть не собирался.

Теперь осталось только понять, за что Блэк на неё взъелся. И во время этих поисков, как всегда, вылез крестник.

— МИНА ХАРПЕР! ОТВЕТЬ НЕМЕДЛЕННО! — раздался внезапно крик Драко. Мина проснулась и судорожно начала искать источник, которым оказалось сквозное зеркало.

— Драко, что случилось? — шепотом спросила Мина, опасливо косясь на другую сторону кровати. Видимо, там спал Блэк.

— Я жду тебя в «Дырявом котле»… Джинни опять меня выгнала, надо поговорить. Я в общежитие заходил, а Иви мне ехидно посоветовала искать тебя в другом месте. Что случилось за какую-то неделю?

— При встрече. Я буду через десять минут.

— Фея моя, твой заспанный, но слишком довольный голос и слова Эвелин наводят меня на мысли, — захихикал Драко. — Неужели ты наконец _вкусила плотские радости?_

— Малфой, заткнись! Поговорим в Котле! — Мина раздражённо бросила зеркало в сумку и выбралась из постели.

— Фея, значит… — заинтересованно проговорил Блэк из темноты. Мина чертыхнулась, после чего зажгла свет в комнате. Он сидел на кровати с самым безмятежным видом, но уж Северус-то понимал, что собачья морда далеко не в восторге.

— Сириус, ты что, ревнуешь? — спросила Мина, внимательно посмотрев на него. Тот пожал плечами, мол, я что, я ничего.

Северус хмыкнул. Кто б не ревновал, когда женщина посреди ночи выскакивает из твоей постели, чтобы помчаться к другому.

— Лучше помоги застегнуть, — беспечно продолжила Мина, садясь на кровати. Блэк, не произнося ни слова, выполнил её просьбу. И даже почти не психанул. Чудеса, да и только! Она его что, успокаивающим зельем накачала, чтобы не буянил?

— Сириус, — Мина погладила его по щеке и поцеловала, — Драко для меня — то же самое, что для тебя был Джеймс Поттер. И поверь, если бы не он, я точно отравила бы Клариссу зельем медленной смерти, — и через секунду с усмешкой добавила:   
— Да и тебя тоже.

— Мина, всё хорошо, — Блэк так ласково улыбнулся, что Северуса аж перекосило, — я заслужил. Лучше бы ещё помучила старого параноика.

— Ну я же не хочу, чтобы ты превратился в Грюма, — весело ответила она, закидывая на плечо сумку. — Боюсь, я вернусь под утро. Так что спи…

Желание посмотреть попойку Мины и Драко, тем самым услышав ещё что-то любопытное, было велико, но Северус осознавал, что это не ответит на самый важный вопрос: как при такой идиллии Блэк заблокировал камин?

Дальше калейдоскоп воспоминаний был слишком тяжёл для нервной системы Северуса, поэтому он старался не погружаться в них слишком глубоко.

Мина, готовящая завтрак на Гриммо; прогулки влюблённой парочки по маггловскому Лондону — теперь понятно, кто помогал в покупке игрушек для Тедди Люпина.

Он-то думал, что она вся в учёбе, ноябрь всё-таки. Но нет, у нас, оказывается, растворение в любовном романе. Зато теперь понятно, почему Блэк выглядел в последнюю встречу, как сентиментальный идиот.  
_И вот, кажется, воспоминания о сегодняшнем утре_…

Мина идёт по коридору с какой-то девушкой (кажется, Джессикой), и они обсуждают практику в Мунго.

— Хоть поговорили нормально! — умиротворённо заключила Джессика. — А то ты каждый вечер где-то пропадаешь. Это всё дядин протеже? На котором ты практикуешься?

Они свернули за угол и практически налетели на Блэка. Он удивлённо посмотрел на Мину, а у той в глазах отразилась такая паника, будто её поймали на месте преступления.

Северусу даже не надо было гадать, о чём подумал в тот момент Блэк. Все его эмоции были написаны на лице: шок, разочарование, обида, злость… И не только на себя, но и на Мину: она ему солгала! Северус презрительно поморщился: ужас-то какой. 

Прямо разрушенный воздушный замок и новое предательство. Может, ещё подумал, что она и спала с ним тоже по указке Северуса и Люпина? Псих — он и есть псих.

— Си-си-ри-ус, — пробормотала Мина, но он издевательски отвесил ей галантный поклон и с хлопком аппарировал.

* * *  
Северус резко выдохнул, вернувшись в реальность. Всё. С него хватит. Этого определённо достаточно. У Мины в глазах светился просто священный ужас, когда он убирал палочку.

—Подробности позже, — спокойно сказал Северус, поднимаясь с пола. — Я попробую пробить дыру в защите, а ты иди умойся.

* * *

Пробивая поле Гриммо, 12, Северус не знал, что сделает, увидев Блэка.

Да, это было ожидаемо. Удивительно, но чаще всего люди не видят именно того, что находится прямо перед глазами! Никто — ни Люпин, ни сам Северус — не мог представить, какие отношения связывали Мину и Блэка.

Источник осведомлённости Малфоя-старшего теперь тоже был раскрыт. Мина делилась с Драко, а тот в моменты уныния изливал душу перед отцом. Скверно. Но, с другой стороны, Люци лишь тактично попытался его предупредить. За что ему всё-таки следует сказать спасибо.

Сильного желания прибить Блэка на удивление не возникло. Скорее всего потому, что её воспоминания убедили Северуса, что эта чёртова псина тоже любит Мину. Да и причина романа с Клариссой тоже вполне понятна — попытка забыть Мину, не портить ей молодость. Это трусость, конечно, но Северус, определённо, на его месте поступил бы так же.

А он-то радовался, что Мина ни с кем не заводит шашней! Она просто втихую страдала, решив, что лучше быть одной, чем променять своего ненаглядного Блэка на кого-то другого. Одна любовь, видимо, у них в крови.

* * *

Пробивал защиту Гриммо, 12 Северус не так уж и долго. Чуть меньше двух часов. Хорошо, что Блэк, приводя дом в порядок, забыл о паре лазеек для членов Ордена Феникса.

На пороге их встречал причитающий Кричер, обращавшийся к Мине не иначе как _хозяйка_, отчего она снова с ужасом глядела на Северуса. Но тот уже почти не удивлялся: этот день и без того был полон сюрпризов.

Блэк обнаружился в гостиной, пьяный, как последний соплохвост. Обожаемый алтарь бутылок, который гордо назывался коллекцией, был пуст наполовину. И как успел-то за какие-то два-три часа?!  
Зато неудивительно, что он ничего не соображал. Ещё и нёс во сне какую-то ахинею. Ну ничего, антипохмельное зелье своё возьмёт.

* * *

— Так, правильно, — спокойно говорил Северус. — Помешай восемь раз по часовой стрелке. И прекрати реветь, загубишь зелье.

Всхлипывания не прекращались…

— Мина, будет жить твой Блэк! Обычное алкогольное отравление. Очень даже в его стиле.

Она что-то тихо пробормотала. Северус фыркнул.

Когда Мина поняла, что ничего смертельного с Блэком не случилось, и они уже корпели над зельем, она опять начала всхлипывать. Правда, сейчас Северус уже не переживал так сильно: понимал, что это расслабление.

— А позволь спросить, как же вы перешли к той стадии отношений, которую Люпин имеет привычку называть любовью? — язвительно спросил самый слепой дядя на земле.

— А какой ты имеешь в виду аспект отношений, Северус? Духовный или физический? — Мина подняла на него заплаканные глаза.

Северус подумал, что, если б не закалённый характер, он бы сейчас выглядел как рыба, выброшенная на берег.

— Наверное, я несколько отстал от жизни. Но, надеюсь, ты слышала, что элементарная этика запрещает психологам вступать в близость с пациентами? Или это _нюансы_ вашего нового метода?

— Северус, я прогуливала все предметы по дополнительной специализации. Их вела отвратительная блондинка с дребезжащим голосом, — тихо ответила Мина, не прекращая при этом лить слёзы.

— Ради Мерлина, прекрати немедленно плакать! Я не камень! К тому же ты что, хочешь угробить почти готовое зелье?!

Мина покачала головой и вытерла рукавом дорожки слёз.

— Помешай ещё раз по часовой стрелке. Прекрасно. Это чудо в перьях, кажется, уже оклемалось, — Северус покосился в сторону ворочающегося Блэка. — Я схожу за водой, а ты пока вливай в него зелье. Не бойся, не укусит собачка, — фыркнул он.   
— И ещё… ответь мне, пожалуйста… Ты действительно любишь Блэка?

Мина кивнула. Северус понял, что лучше бы он не думал об этом. Его опасения подтвердились: Мина по уши влюблена в человека, которого он мог представить в качестве спутника её жизни только в кошмарных снах.

Наверное, это карма — самые дорогие для Северуса женщины достаются его злейшим врагам. В этот момент в голове материализовалась забавная мысль, что, возможно, если бы они с Лили не поругались, он бы потом осознал, что она для него была как сестра?..

Да, спокойная жизнь в очередной раз отправилась ко всем чертям.

* * *

Вернувшись, Северус увидел, что Блэк уже пришёл в себя. Они с Миной держались за руки и нежно смотрели друг на друга. 

— Блэк, очухался? Великолепно, — процедил Северус как можно более холодно, прерывая эту идиллию. — Вот, — он протянул Сириусу объёмистый жбан, — тебе сейчас надо больше пить. _Воды_.  
Блэк пил жадно, огромными глотками и косился то на Мину, то на Северуса. И по выражению лица можно было предположить наличие совести у этого Мародёра со стажем. Можно было даже поверить, что ему стыдно… Да уж, дурдом на выезде.

* * *  
Северус собрался уходить уже глубокой ночью. Почти вменяемый Блэк лежал на диване и что-то признательно бормотал. Мина же сидела рядом и нервно покусывала губу.

Они что, считают его совсем полоумным? Авады, что ли, ждут? Ещё раз посмотрев на лица влюблённых голубков, Северус понял, что да. Ждут. И даже готовы его понять.

В памяти всплыла сцена скандала из-за сплетен Браун. Сморщившись, Северус махнул рукой и наконец вынес свой вердикт:

— Да делайте вы что хотите! Позвать, что ли, мисс Эверин сегодня на ужин? — этот вопрос, скорее риторический, он задал уже стенам старого дома (который, надо отметить, с последнего посещения месяц назад как-то неуловимо изменился).

— Северус! — Мина вскочила со своего кресла, посмотрела на него со странной смесью удивления и радости и повисла у него на шее. А Блэк… Мерлин и Моргана, он подмигнул ему!

Надо срочно уносить отсюда ноги. Он уже и так достаточно сошёл с ума за сегодняшний слишком долгий день.

— Мне пора, у меня через три часа занятия. Удачи вам, — не удержался от последней шпильки Северус и с хлопком аппарировал. Теперь его, определённо, ждёт жизнь весёлая…


	5. Эпилог. Ad notate (Примечание)

В дверь постучали.

— Войдите, — ответил Северус и обернулся. Это был Сириус Блэк собственной персоной. Ну что ж, значит, они вернулись из Праги. Прекрасно.

— Привет, — Блэк с довольным видом уселся на парту.

— Здравствуй, Блэк. Какими судьбами? — поинтересовался Северус, будто не его племянница живёт с этой псиной под одной крышей уже месяц.

— По делу, — серьёзно начал посетитель, правда, смешинки в его глазах никуда не делись, — забежал спросить: ты придёшь к нам на Рождество?

— Блэк, когда ты говоришь «к нам», у меня появляется желание тебя проклясть, — Северус фыркнул. 

— Ну я же не виноват, что Мина сбежала от тебя в общежитие, а я сумел уговорить её перебраться ко мне, — подмигнул ему Блэк.

— Давай только без подробностей, ладно? — Северус поморщился.

— Как скажешь, — Сириус развёл руками. — Так придёшь?

— Ещё не знаю, — ответил Северус, складывая свитки в одну стопку. 

— Ой, Снейпик, да ладно тебе! Все будут рады тебя видеть. Особенно Эвелин… Слушай, в роду Снейпов традиция, что ли, жениться на женщинах, имя которых начинается на «э»? И дочерей тоже так называть? — Сириус снова подмигнул ему.  
Да что ж это творится-то!

— Блэк, у тебя, к сожалению, умения язвить никогда не было. Лучше веди себя, как сентиментальный идиот, тебе это больше к лицу, собачья морда.

— Да пошёл ты, Северус! Я по крайней мере не плююсь желчью и…

— Стоп… ты назвал меня по имени? — спросил Северус, пропустив последнюю реплику Блэка.

— Ну да.

— С чего бы вдруг?

— Знаешь, как-то несколько месяцев назад одна очаровательная юная особа подкинула мне мудрую мысль: «Северус Снейп — твоё отражение, Сириус. Вы всегда были похожи, только каждый из вас видел в другом лишь недостатки, как в кривом зеркале. Вы с ним как две половинки чего-то целого». Так какого чёрта я буду собачиться с собственным отражением, а, Северус? Это по меньшей мере глупо, — Блэк спокойно улыбался, глядя на своего давнего врага. И ведь он действительно прав. Не окажись Блэк тогда в Гриффиндоре, кто знает, как бы всё сложилось... Они действительно похожи. Мина умница, во всём привыкла доходить до сути.

— Что ж, пожалуй, это справедливо… _Сириус_, — задумчиво произнёс Северус.

— Надо же! Теперь и ты назвал меня по имени, — с довольной ухмылкой отметил Блэк. — Ну так придёшь на Рождество? Можешь уже ответить?

— Да приду я, приду! Куда ж я денусь с подводной лодки! — с напускным раздражением буркнул Северус. — Кстати, Люпин… то есть Ремус, сегодня свободен?

— Вроде да. А что? — лукаво спросил Сириус.

— У нас хорошая совместимость голосов. Лично я считаю, что песни этой любимой группы Мины мы поём гораздо лучше их солистки…

— Отлично… Тогда я за Ремусом.

И Блэк ушёл, что-то мурлыча себе под нос.

* * *

В очередной раз пить вместе с Люпином и Блэком?.. Нет, не так. С Ремусом и Сириусом.

Северус хмыкнул. Люци однажды очень точно назвал это массовым помешательством. Но это слишком прекрасно, чтобы отказаться. Да и Люциуса по возвращении не помешало бы подключить к этому весёлому безумию. А в случае чего всегда можно списать это на побочный эффект…

**Author's Note:**

> П.С. Последние два пейринга больше условны, их здесь мало. Если когда-нибудь автор себя допинает дописать эту историю от лица Сириуса - там будет больше)


End file.
